Love Hina: A Different Start
by Diamondokami
Summary: FemKeitaro. Keiku finally arrives at her Granny's hotel after failing to get into Tokyo U for a second year. She smiles to herself hoping that a change of scenery will help. What awaits her is nothing she could have expected. Attempt at a femkei story.
1. Chapter 1: An unfortunate first meeting

This is my first Love Hina story and I hope I got it right. And before anyone can ask Yes this is a female Keitaro story. The pairing are undecided yet but believe me( this being Love Hina and all ) there will be a pairing if not more then one. It just might take a while to get it there is all. Please Review and Comment after reading, I really want to know if I kept the characters in... well character.

I started the story of just the same as the manga and worked in some key moments. I will be basing this entire story on the manga and not the anime. While I love the anime just as much as the manga ( I own th whole manga set and the limited edition DvD set with all three ova's ) I think the manga story line will work better for my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own my any means Love Hina or any of the characters I am using other then my own created ones (If there are going to be any at all).

And as always please review and tell me what you think. Let you voice be heard ( in a manner of speaking that is ). Tell me what you liked and what you didn't. It all helps in the long run. Helping me to write better stories and learn from my mistakes, and letting me write better stories for you to read. Win win in the end.

**A Different Start**

**Chapter One**: An unfortunate first meeting.

The slow wind brushes the trees. A single figure walks up the long concrete stairs. Pushing loose strands of dark brown hair aside brown eyes look over their surroundings through round framed glasses. "I know it's here somewhere," she says adjusting the pack on her back. Reaching the top she smiles at finding her destination. "Hinata House," she says looking over the place,"Just like I remember it."

Making her way to the door she opens it to an empty front room. "I wonder were everybody is," she says aloud putting her bag down,"Granny it's your favorite granddaughter Keiku." Waiting for a reply that never came Keiku shrugs and makes her way to her granny's room. Stopping in front of a door labeled 'LandLords Room' Keiku sighs. "She never changes anything here," she says opening the door only to think the same thing over again.

Placing her bags down she stretches after all that walking. "I wonder if the hot spring is still in use," she says smiling to herself," I could really use a bath right now." Grabbing a second set of jeans, a T-shirt, and her under garments she hums a small tune while making her way to the hot spring. Quickly undressing she throws her clothes into a basket and, taking a towel, steps out into the spring.

"It's bigger then I remember it," she says stepping into the soothing warm water,"Aaahhh, just what I needed." Leaning against the side of the spring she reaches back to touch the short cut of her hair. A sigh leaves her again as a single tear fall down her cheek. A sudden noise draws her attention as someone opens the door. Unable to see that well without her glasses she raises her hand,"Hello?"

"I didn't know you were in her already," the person says,"This feels so good doesn't it." A quick fear fills Keiku as the voice registers in her head as female. _I have to get out of here before she finds me out_ she thinks an unknown fear pulling at her. "I think my boobs are getting bigger," she says pushing them together with her free arm.

Grabbing her nose Keiku freezes unable to move. The girl leans on her sighing,"There still not as big as yours though." Keiku mind starts to freak as her body still remains frozen. "Let's give 'em a squeeze!" she says grabbing Keiku and squeezing them. "AH LET ME GO!" she yells pulling away from the girl a blush coming to her face.

"What?!" the girl says reaching for a pair of glasses. Putting them on and Leaning forward she stares at Keiku. Close enough for Keiku to make out she sees a girl with long light brown hair and an ample bust. A small trickle of blood sprouts from her nose. The girl gasps dropping her glasses and pulls away. "Hi...er, you see I'm..." was all she got out before the girl started to scream.

"AAHH! Some help! There a pervert in the bath!" she says all in one breath. Taking that as a bad sign Keiku runs for the exit. _This is bad, really bad_ she thinks running into something soft. Looking up she see an ashen blond staring down at her. "Hello there," she says half surprised half curious,"Haven't seen you around here before." Jumping back Keiku stammers out an 'I'm sorry' and makes for the door unable to get her clothes.

"Kitsune that the pervert!" the girl from before says running out of the spring,"Catch HIM!" _Now I'm a guy_ she thinks still running_ This is all wrong._ Turning the corner Keiku runs right into a young indian looking girl caring a basket. Clothes dropping all around her she jumps up and takes off again. "Sorry!" she yells turning yet another corner. A young bluenette steps out from a side door.

"What's all the noise about?" she asks as Keiku stops right in front of her. The girl, after seeing her, covers her eyes and screams. Taking the steps she turns her head to see the girl from the hot spring pulling a shirt on running after her. The indian girl and the fox eyed one follow right behind her. "Stop thief!" the blond indian says. "He's a pervert not a thief!" the hot spring girl yells.

Running from some unknown location a girl wearing a kendo outfit starts after her too. "A pervert!?" she says coming up to the indian girl. "And a thief," the blond foreigner says pointing to the stairs,"that way Motoko!" Keiku double times her steps exiting onto the roof. She pales as she finds herself cornered. Turning she finds all the girl from before staring at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do anything wrong," Keiku says holding up her hands to protect herself. "Yeah right you pervert," the girl from the springs says pulling back her fist. "Prepare yourself you vile pervert!" the kendo girl named Motoko says raising her sword. Falling to her knees Keiku covers her head screaming,"Please don't hurt me!"

The two hesitate for a moment just as another older looking woman steps onto the roof. "What is all the noise for?" she asks holding a cigarette in her hand. "Haruka-san we found this pervert peeking at us in the hot spring!" the girl from before says. "If it isn't my niece Keiku," she says taking a drag from her cigarette. The girl runs to her throwing her arms around her.

"Aunt Haruka thank god it's you!" she says leaving the other girls completely confused. They all look at her with the same 'What!?' look on their face. "Ok ok look, you," Haruka says pointing to Keiku," go get some clothes on. The rest of you meet m in the main room in a couple minutes." Walking down the stairs with Keiku Haruka leaves the girls even more confused.

8888888888

"So you see I thought this was still a hotel," Keiku says finishing her story. Now back into her jeans and T-shirt she smiles hoping to have cleared all the misunderstandings up. Pushing back the frames of her glasses she is met with the hate filled glare from the girl called, she found out from her aunt, Naru. Lowering her eyes from her she drops her smile slightly.

"I don't care if you are a girl you still can't stay here you pervert," Naru says folding her arms making her point final. "But I just need to stay here for a little while," Keiku says pleading,"Just until I find a place of my own. Maybe if I ask Granny.." "Sorry Keiku but Granny left not to long ago on a world trip to experience all kinds of hot springs," Haruka says as Keiku drops her head for the fifth time today.

_I am so screwed, why did this all happen to me_ she thinks holding back her tears while touching the ends of her hair. "Ok I understand," she says standing,"I'll just get my stuff and leave." "Sorry Keiku I know you were hoping to get Granny's help," Haruka says smiling at her,"plus the commute to Tokyo U would be killer." Smiling weakly Keiku waves her hand," No aunt that what I've..."

"What! Tokyo University!" the girls say in unison shock on their faces. "Yeah?" Keiku says stepping back from the sudden interest. "Your a Tokyo University student!?" Kitsune says her eyes open. "Impressive," Motoko says covering her mouth. "Wait..." she says before Kitsune takes her hand and pulls her to the chair again. "I heard you had to be really high in the nation to get in," Kitsune says face to face with Keiku. "Something like the 69th percentile I think," she says holding in her blush.

"You hear that, the 69th percentile," Kitsune says turning to the rest of the girls. "Hold on I am..." she trying again before Kitsune interrupt again. "What program ya in?" she says a smile coming to her face. "The law program I guess..." Keiku says answering without thinking. "The Law Program!" Kitsune almost yells. "Come on Naru we got to let her stay now," she says waving to Keiku,"I mean she's a up and coming Law student. We cannot just throw her out."

"I agree," Motoko says nodding her head,"It would be unjust to do so." "Yeah Narusegawa," the bluenette says reveling large puppy dog eyes.,"don't be such a meany." Looking at them all Naru just sighs,"Fine she can stay, for now," she says dropping her arms. The girl cheer as they all turn to Keiku. "Welcome to Hinata sou," they say together smiles on their faces.

8888888888

"What just happened?" Keiku says aloud still piecing everything together. Sitting in her Granny's room she falls back onto the floor. _What am I gonna do now_ she thinks_ They all think I'm in Tokyo U. And that Naru girl really hates me too. How do I always get myself into these kinda things._ "That was really hectic too," she says going back to all the running she did not to long ago.

"I never did get to finish my bath," she says sitting up,"But what if that Naru girl is there." A shiver runs up her spine at the thought. Taking a deep breath Keiku take the path of least resistance and decide not to test her very little luck. Laying back down she runs through all the things that have happened in the last few days,"I really am screwed."

"What for?' a voice says from the doorway. Shooting up Keiku see Kitsune smiling back at her. "Remembering something not to good I take it," she says walking in. "NO! I mean n-nothing really important," she says touching her hair again. "Really now," Kitsune says slightly opening one eye,"Then why ya reaching for your hair again." Keiku freezes mid action,"What do you mean?" she asks starting to get nervous. "Well you were touching the back of your hair earlier today when ya thought you have to leave," she says her nose for stories itching.

"Oh yeah that," she says forcing a smile,"Well you see not to long ago a boy put gum in my hair and I had to have it cut really short like this. I just really liked my long hair is all." Staring at her for a moment Kitsune nods accepting the story,"Yeah I know it sucks when that happens," she says rubbing the back of her own hair," Had that happen to me once. Need less to say the boy didn't go away unharmed." Keiku, keeping her smile, laughs at the comment,"Yeah that really sucks."

"Sorry to seem rude right now but I'm really tired and want to take a nap," she says standing and walking to the door. Just as she was passing Kitsune she trips on a loose floor mat and fall face first into Kitsune's breast. Together they fall over Keiku on top of her. "What going on in here!?" Naru says running in with Motoko. Keiku blushes deep crimson as she pulls herself off of Kitsune.

"It was an accident I swear!" she says standing and stepping back. "Do you expect me to believe that!?" Naru yells stepping towards her. Kitsune, now standing herself, places a hand on Naru's shoulder,"It ok Naru it really was an accident." Leaning in closer she whispers in her ear,"She just had to cut her long hair short after someone put gum in it so cut her a break ok." Naru nods but still shoots and evil glare at Keiku. Walking out they shut the door to her. _Again with the death glares_ she thinks once again shivering.

"I need to change for my nap," she says pulling her shirt off. Just then the door opens to as Naru walks back in. "About the hot spring...," she starts only to stop staring at Keiku half undressed. Several moments pass as either person doesn't know what to do. Turning crimson Keiku covers herself with her shirt. Naru, equally red, raises a fist,"What were you about to do you pervert!" Seeing what is coming Keiku, using her free arm, covers her head. Closing her eyes tightly she waits for the impact.

The sudden slam of her door breaks her eyes open to an empty room. Sighing with relief Keiku quickly finishes changing and, pulling out her futon, lays down for a much needed nap. Closing her eyes she tries to block out all of the last couple of days. Slowly drifting off to sleep she hopes a good rest will help calm her maxed out nerves.

8888888888

Gently waking Keiku stretches trying to bring her sleeping muscles into the same awakened state. Standing she walks over to the open window. Staring out at the now almost faded sun she realizes that it has only been a couple of hours sense she fell asleep. _ I guess I could try taking a bath again_ she thinks grabbing yet another set of jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

Peeking out her door she hears nor sees anyone around. Silently she makes her way to the spring again. Once in the changing room she quickly undresses again and, wrapping a towel around herself, goes to open the door to the outside. Voices stop her hand just at the door. Not sure if she should run or hide she stands unable to move. Just on the other side of the door are the girls from before talking about the very one to frightened to join them. "I still can't believe you guys let her stay here after all that she did," Naru said still holding a grudge at Keiku.

"Come on Naru, you know they were all accidents," Kitsune says laughing,"Hell I would run too if someone started yelling at me for no reason." "That's not the point," Naru says still unaware of this subjects topic listening in,"She saw me naked and then frightened Su and Shinobu." "I-I was only shocked a-at her running at me n-naked is all," Shinobu stammers out while lowering herself deeper into the water. "And Su is never scared of anything," Motoko says Kitsune nodding in agreement.

"Look I can't explain it but something is up with her that I don't like," she says trying to make then see her view. A sudden noise focus all their attention to the changing room as some one is heard running away. "Guess she heard us talking about her," Kitsune says leaning back onto a rock,"I suppose she didn't like what she heard either." The other girls agree silently finishing their own bathes.

8888888888

_This is definitely not good_ Keiku thinks closing the door behind her. _That Naru girl still hates me and is trying to get the other girls on her side. And she suspects me too I just know it._ With a frantic look Keiku redresses then begins looking around for her things._ I have to leave before they find out_ she thinks her mind racing with every thought at once.

_I can't let them figure it out and tell aunt Haruka and Granny._ Sudden tears come to her as the last thought passes through her mind. Touching the back of her hair again Keiku quietly whimpers as tears flow down her cheeks._ I'll have no family left if that happens._

For several minutes Keiku remains in that same spot silently crying. All the heart ache and sadness that was filling her soul was beginning to be too much to hide. Shaking her head she dries her tears and begins packing only to stop half way,"Where will I go?" The shocking realization hits her hard. She really didn't have anywhere to go after this. Granny Hina was her last hope.

Thorn between two very hard ways a sickness begins to grow in her stomach. Either way she was doomed, she just gets to pick how. Staying and losing her only remaining family or leaving and living only Kami knows where. Both choices scared her to no end. Taking a deep breath she makes her mind up. Slowly unpacking the few things she did pack she smiles a very sad smile. "At least I will get to feel the warmth of a bed and hot food for a while longer," she says a new set of tears falling down her cheeks,"at least until I'm thrown out...again."

End chapter one.

AN: So what did ya think of the start. Did I miss anything or leave out something. Was it a good for a fist chapter. I hope I didn't play things too high. Just let me know what ya think.

Next chapter should be up soon. All I have to do is finish proofing it and moving it from paper to computer data. That shouldn't take to long.

Oh yeah and I was going to ask if you the readers wouldn't mind telling em your favorite couples in the series. If enough people spill I might just make it a reality in my story. Just a little reader involvement on my part. I find that readers tend to grow more attached to stories they had a help in shaping. Plus I love hearing about all the odd couple in the series. Anything from Keitaro/Shinobu to Keitaro/Kanako


	2. Chapter 2: Day to day, Moment to moment

Second chapter up and still kicking. Third is coming soon, just after I finish it that is. Just some small things here and there. Then add some finishing touches and you have the next chapter.

The pairing are still undecided but there will be one if not more then one. And maybe a small harem to be if it fits into my story. It will take away to form them though. I want it to be realistic enough to a real relationship. And as before please Review and Comment after reading, I really want to know if I kept the characters in... well character.

I started the story of just the same as the manga and worked in some key moments. I will be basing this entire story on the manga and, after some talk with a reviewer, some of the anime. Really I'm only using a character or two from it that do not appear in the manga. Hopefully I can integrate them into the story with little to no problems.

Disclaimer: I do not own my any means Love Hina or any of the characters I am using other then my own created ones (If there are going to be any at all).

And as always please review and tell me what you think. Let you voice be heard ( in a manner of speaking that is ). Tell me what you liked and what you didn't. It all helps in the long run. Helping me to write better stories and learn from my mistakes, and letting me write better stories for you to read. Win win in the end.

**A Different Start**

**Chapter Two**:Day to day, moment to moment

Waking in the morning Keiku yawns ready to start yet another day at Hinata sou. Quickly changing she quietly maker her way to the kitchen trying to avoid any of the other residents. Stopping close to the kitchen Keiku hears the sound of someone moving around. The smell of food reaches her nose as her stomach growls with anticipation.

"Is someone there?" she hears from the girl in the kitchen. Sighing Keiku, now unable to get away, walks into the kitchen smiling. "Hi um... Shinobu right?" she says waving to the young girl. Shinobu nods a slight blush coming to her face. "Um Urashima-san are you alright," she asks a hint of worry in here tone.

"Please Shinobu call me Keiku or just Kei," she says smiling back at the young bluenette,"Urashima-san make me sound so old." "Hai Keiku-san," Shinobu says turning back to the stove,"Breakfast will be ready soon." _So that's what smells so good_ Keiku thinks looking over the young cook. Three pots all cooking something different while steaming the rice and mixing the miso soup.

Keiku watches in amazement at the young master chef. _And I can barely cook a bowl of water_ she thinks to herself letting out a small laugh. "What's so funny," Shinobu asks looking at Keiku over her shoulder. "Nothing just amazed that one so young can be such a good cook," she says smiling at her,"While I can barely cook a pre cooked meal." Shinobu smiles back at her,"I'm sure your not that bad Keiku-san."

"Yeah," she says sitting down at the table. _Wait what am I doing_ she yell to herself_ I have to get out of here before the other girls come down_. Just as she stands to leave Motoko walks in Su clinging to her back. "Hey it's the Tokyoewe student," Su says jumping from Motoko landing on Keiku. Blood rushes to her face as Su hugs her with a bone crushing force.

"Su... please... let... me... go...," Keiku says between breaths trying with all her might to pry the young girl from her body. Walking past Motoko grabs Su's collar and easily pulls her back. "What did we discuss about grabbing people randomly," Motoko says sitting down at the table placing Su beside her. "Hi Motoko-sempai, hi Su breakfast will be in just a minute," Shinobu says from the stove.

"Yay foodie is coming soonie," Su says drooling over her plate. Motoko simple nods as she looks over to Keiku. "Are you not having breakfast Urashima-san," she says noticing Keiku's resistance,"It is important to have a good breakfast. You being a Tokyo U student should know this." Keiku nods finding no way out. Returning to her chair she quietly waits for breakfast.

Glancing every so often at Motoko she notices the slight sweat on her skin._ What does she do that would make her sweat first thing in the morning_ Keiku asks herself. "So how was practice this morning Motoko-Sempai?" Shinobu asks as if on cue. "It went well," she answers as Shinobu sets out the food for everyone.

_Why am I just now realizing that. She must practice every morning_ Keiku thinks_ I mean to have a body like that..._ A bright blush covers her face at the last though._ What the HELL am I thinking that for_ she mentally yells at herself. "Urashima-san are you alright?" Motoko asks noticing her red face. "Yeah I'm just a little under the weather today is all," she says looking away. "Then perhaps you should rest for the day instead of going to classes," Motoko says while making Su sit up straight.

_Damn that's right I have to pretend to go to school_ she thinks running ideas through her head. "Yeah maybe your right," she finally says hoping this will buy her at least a day to come up with something. "If your not feeling well Keiku-san you should go rest in your bed,"Shinobu says overhearing the conversation,"I will bring up something for you to eat in a little bit."

Keiku was abut to protest when she caught Motoko shaking her head. Leaning forward she whispers,"It would be wise to do as she says when she acts like that. Other wise she will not leave you alone long enough to think for yourself." Keiku nods after getting the message and accepts Shinobu's offer. Pardoning herself Keiku takes her leave for her room._ Well that's one way to get away_ she thinks.

Turning the corner to the stairs she walks right into the very person she was trying to escape. Pulling back rubbing her head Keiku slightly bows,"Gomen I didn't see you there." Naru just glares at her in silent anger. Standing there in quiet Naru stares into Keiku while said person looks down at the floor.

"I'm sorry for what happened," Keiku says breaking the silence,"I really didn't mean to see you naked then run like some thief or something." Naru crosses her arms looking down at the older girl. "I'd like to be friends," she says touching the ends of her short hair,"I mean if you want to anyway. Is that ok?" Another silence breaks out between them until Naru drops her hands to her hips.

"And just like that you expect me to be all forgiving," she says in a mocking tone,"I don't think so, not that easily." With that said Naru pushes past Keiku heading to the kitchen. Standing there for a bit longer just looking at the floor Keiku tries to hold in the mixed emotions swirling in her.

Realizing she was touching her hair again she pulls her hand away and starts walking to her room. Dropping onto the futon she pulls the pillow over her head. "This sucks," she says closing her eyes hoping sleep comes quickly this time.

8888888888

_Someones calling me_ Keiku thinks floating in an empty blue sky._ Their voice is soft and shy but strong and caring at the same time._ "Keiku-san wake up please,' the voice says again. Feeling a small hand touch her shoulder Keiku shivers at the sudden closeness. Gently shaking her the voice call again,"Keiku-san the food will get cold if you don't eat it soon." Slowly opening one eyes Keiku looks up the ceiling light casting a heavenly background to the budding young girl before of her.

"Such a beautiful angel," she lets slip reaching out to touch the angel. Reality hits her pulling her hand back and opening both eyes wide. Shinobu sits back blushing a deep crimson. "Sorry Shinobu-chan I was just dreaming when you woke me," she says smiling while panic runs through her. Did she just save the situation or not. She couldn't tell from Shinobu's demeanor.

"It's ok Keiku-san I''m just sorry that I woke you from such a good dream is all," she finally says still blushing. Relief washes over Keiku as she scratches he head sightly laughing. "So what did you make," she says changing the subject,"It smells good." Pulling the tray closer the young cook smiles at the complement.

"Nothing really special just something to warm you up and help you feel better," she says standing and heading for the door,"I have to go to school now. Motoko and Su already left, Kitsune is at her part time job and Naru left for school as well. Please try to rest and just relax today so you can get better." With that said Shinobu disappears through the door leaving an amazed Keiku to her thought.

_She will make a very good wife_ she thinks smiling to herself. That was all she thought as she halted all thoughts on the matter. Eating her food in silence she thinking over what to do for the day. Once she finishes she takes them to the kitchen and washes them. Laying on the couch she finds herself with nothing to do. "I guess I could try to take a quiet dip in the hot springs," she says staring up at the ceiling,"And this time I could actually enjoy it too."

Smiling to her self she jumps up and head back to her room. Grabbing what she needs she makes her way to the springs. Stepping into the nice hot water Keiku feels all her worries washes away from her. "This really does feel wonderful," she says leaning against a warm rock. Slowly her eyes begin to feel heavy and fall ever so slightly. "I really... should get out... before I... fall...," she manages to say before fully scumming to the sleep.

8888888888

Opening her eyes slowly Keiku stairs at an unfamiliar ceiling. "Where am I?" she says aloud her voice slightly off. "That would be my room shugga," she hears from across the room. Lifting her head only to drop it back in a dull pain. "Kitsune is that you?" she says holding her head,"What happened?" Moving to her side Kitsune smiles down to her,"I found ya in the hot spring passed out on a rock."

"You had one hell of a fever when I got you out," she says sitting next to her. Leaning forward Kitsune touches her head to Keiku's. "Seems your fever's gone down a bit," she says pulling back. Keiku blushes deeply at her sudden closeness. Slowly sitting up Keiku smiles at Kitsune,"Thanks for looking out for me." Kitsune just smiles trying to hold back, but not very well, a laugh.

Keiku stairs at her confused. A sudden draft from the open window reveals the foxes amusement. Staring down at her now naked upper body Keiku cries out grabbing the sheets for cover. "Yeah sorry 'bout that shugga, just brought ya up here from there," she says still smiling,"Your lighter then I thought you'd be." Keiku blushes a new kind of red at what she was just told.

Kitsune saw her completely naked and held her body at the same time. A slight dizziness comes over her as she puts a hand on the floor to steady herself. Kitsune reaches out placing a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you should lay back down shugga," she says slightly pushing Keiku back down. Keiku tries to resist but can't find the strength. "Please... let me go... to my own...," she begins but Kitsune puts a finger over her lips.

"Not a chance shugga," she says laying Keiku's head back down on the pillow,"This way I can keep an eye on you." Keiku feels herself begin to lose consciousness again. "Please... I don't... want to get... kicked out...," she says before finally passing out. This only causes the foxes itching nose to spark to life.

8888888888

_Something is definitely off here_ the fox thinks watching Keiku sleep. Looking closer she notices a tear fall from her closed eye._ Yeah, really off_ she thinks again. Thinking carefully she stands and quietly walks out. Making her way to Keiku's room she checks her watch._ Just under a hour before anyone else gets home_ she thinks opening the LandLord's door.

"Wow pretty plain," she says surveying the room. Spotting the suitcase and backpack sitting near the wall she stops next to them. "Let's see," she says opening the suitcase first. Several pairs of clothes, all jeans and shirts, and a couple of books. "How boring," she says closing the suitcase. Moving to the bag she pulls out the contents. More books, a smaller bag, and a wallet. Opening the wallet she opens her eyes wide.

"Preparation!? Now it makes sense," she says closing the wallet and putting everything back. Leaving the room she returns to her own. Sitting at her table she stares at Keiku still asleep on her bed._ So what really is going on with you_ she thinks trying to piece together the bigger puzzle._ What do I know already_ she thinks_ She needed a place to stay when she got here. She lied to us about being a Tokyo student. She recently had to cut her hair. Somethings still missing thought. If only I had that... Maybe I'll just have her tell me._

Walking over and taking a seat next to Keiku on the bed Kitsune leans forward ready to shake her awake. The tear streaked face stops her dead. Keiku mumbles something in her sleep that Kitsune misses. Leaning closer Kitsune remains totally silent. "Please dad... don't kick me... out," Keiku whimpers just above a whisper,"I'll... change I... swear."_ Now what's all this_ she thinks waiting for more.

When nothing comes she very gently moves away and heads down to the kitchen for some sake. After thinking for several minutes on the problem at hand the fox finally see the bigger picture. "So her dad through her out after failing to get into Tokyo U," she says taking a sip of her sake,"Damn that's rough." "And after having to cut her hair short too," she says an after thought. "I guess I don''t have to tell anyone just yet," she says taking another sip.

"Tell anyone what?" Naru asks walking into the kitchen wearing her school uniform. "NARU what are you doing home early!?" Kitsune yells almost dropping her sake bottle, almost. "Class let out early today" she says shrugging,"Now tell anyone what?"_ Damn have to think of something quick_,"Well Keiku wasn't feeling well apparently and when I got home she was passed out in the hot spring with a fever."

_That should do for now_ she thinks inwardly smiling to herself_ and I didn't lie._ "That idiot could have gotten herself killed," Naru says shaking her head,"At least you found her in time." "Why Naru are you worried about her," Kitsune asks back in fox mode,"Isn't that just cute." "I never said that!" Naru says blushing slightly,"She may be a pervert but that doesn't mean I want her to die."

"Good," Kitsune says leaning back in her chair,"I was beginning to wonder with the way you treat her. Well right now she's resting in my room." Naru flinches,"Why is she in your room!?" "So I could keep a better eye on her," Kitsune says without missing a beat. Naru just shakes her head walking to her own room._ Man that was close_ she thinks mentally relaxing_ thought I was going to spill the beans on her there._ Finishing her bottle of sake she grabs another one and heads into the main room. Her horse races were almost on.

End chapter Two

AN: So did the second chapter go as good as the first. Did I miss anything or leave out something. I hope I didn't play things too high. Just let me know what ya think.

Like I said before at the top, the third chapter will be up within the next couple of days. All the things I have to do will take me a day or two to complete.

I would still like to know anyones favorite pairings if you the reader would like to tell. If enough people spill I might just make it a reality in my story. Just a little reader involvement on my part. I find that readers tend to grow more attached to stories they had a help in shaping. Plus I love hearing about all the odd couple in the series. Anything goes not just the main pairings. Any character is up for pairings. Just nothing to over the top.

Till next time (^^)


	3. Chapter 3: Half known Secrets

I have the third chapter up and working on the fourth. Not much to say thats different from before. Working on chapters as much as I can between my jobs. So the fourth one may be up in a couple days.

The pairing are starting to become somewhat clearer. And maybe a small harem to be if it fits into my story. It will take awhile to form them though. I want it to be realistic enough to a real relationship. And as before please Review and Comment after reading, I really want to know if I kept the characters in... well character.

I started the story of just the same as the manga and worked in some key moments. I will be basing this entire story on the manga and, after some talk with a reviewer, some of the anime. Really I'm only using a character or two from it that do not appear in the manga. Hopefully I can integrate them into the story with little to no problems.

Disclaimer: I do not own my any means Love Hina or any of the characters I am using other then my own created ones (If there are going to be any at all).

And as always please review and tell me what you think. Let your voice be heard ( in a manner of speaking that is ). Tell me what you liked and what you didn't. It all helps in the long run. Helping me to write better stories and learn from my mistakes, and letting me write better stories for you to read. Win win in the end.

**A Different Start**

**Chapter Three**: Half known Secrets

Slowly opening her eyes Keiku stares at the same ceiling as before._ Was it all a dream_ she thanks pushing the covers aside. Revealing her naked body she quickly pulls them back. Sitting up she Listens for anything to indicate that someone may be near. Hearing none she slowly stands and, after steading herself, wraps the sheet around her body.

"I hope no one sees me like this. Naru would get the wrong idea and probably hit me," she says visibly flinching. Finding the hall empty she quietly moves to the stairs._ If I find them I can tell were I am in the building_ she thinks hoping she is right. Reaching the stairs she looks around and finds nothing that she remembers. She decides to head up after thinking for a moment.

Reaching the next floor she again finds nothing familiar. Turning to head back down Keiku stops as the room starts to slightly spin. Bracing herself against the wall Keiku takes several deep breathes until her vision clears. "I guess I really do have a fever," she says adding it to the growing list of problems. Taking a step she feels the world fall around her. Tumbling down the stairs she lands hard on the wooden floor. Groaning softly she blacks out from the pain.

8888888888

The front door opens to the resident swordmaster. Just getting back from school and having no practice today she prepares for her self meditation. Placing her bag down she heads, after removing her shoes, to the kitchen for a light snack before dinner. "Hello Kitsune-san how was your work today," she says after spotting the ashen haired fox sitting down at the table.

Turning Kitsune smiles from ear to ear,"Work was ok but the real money came from these babies," she says holding her racing tickets,"made about 500 dollars today. I think having that Keiku girl here brought my luck back." "Speaking of her," Motoko says opening the fridge,"Has she gotten better from this morning?"

"Well I have no idea what happened this morning but she's resting in my room right now," Kitsune says taking a drink of sake,"Had a nasty fever when I found her in the hot springs." "Thats to bad," Motoko says pulling out an apple,"I had hope she would get better after some rest." With that said Motoko nods to the fox and makes her way to her room to change.

She reaches the stairs just as a loud crash echoes through Hinata sou. Rushing up the stair she find Keiku collapsed and unconscious on the landing between the second and third floor. "Kitsune come quickly," Motoko says checking for a pulse on the fallen girl. Finding it and watching Keiku take a low ragged breath she relaxes a bit. "She's still alive," she says letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"What happened?!" Kitsune yells coming upon the scene. "I think she fell," Motoko says pulling at the sheet to check for broken bones. Her eyes widen as she blushes from the view of the naked girl before her. "W-Why is she naked?" Motoko manages to get out still staring at the unconscious girl. Kitsune takes the sheet from her and places it back over Keiku.

"Like I said," she begins moving to Keiku's other side,"I found her in the hot spring. Now help me move her to her room." Nodding Motoko gently helps lift her and slowly they make it to her room. Laying her in the futon Kitsune, after finding no broken bones, cover her in her own blanket. Motoko just stands to the side not knowing what to do.

"Hey Motoko," Kitsune says standing,"Watch over her while I go get Haruka." Motoko nods taking her place beside the girl as Kitsune heads off to the find Haruka. She watches and waits for several minutes before Keiku begins to wake. Opening her eyes Motoko sees soft brown eyes looking back at her. "What are you... doing here?" Keiku asks feeling a dull pain all over her body.

"I am watching over you until Kitsune returns with Haruka-san," Motoko says matter of factly,"You hurt yourself after falling down the stairs. So do not move much." Tears begin to swell up in her eyes as Keiku takes short breaths,"I'm nothing but trouble." Motoko stares down at her unsure of what to say. "I've done nothing but cause problems for everyone here," she continues the tears now beginning to fall,"Everywhere I go I do nothing but harm. I can't do anything right."

Motoko sits there in shock at the words coming from her. "That not true Keiku-san," Motoko says snapping out of her shock,"It was just bad luck, that is all." Keiku turns her head,"Why does nothing but bad luck happen to me then," she says between sobs. Motoko reaches out and places a hand on Keiku forehead._ She is really burning up_ she thinks noticing the small amount of relief Keiku has with the simple contact.

Closing her eyes Keiku smiles feeling relaxed,"Then why can't I get into Tokyo U after two years of trying," she says before slipping unconscious once again. Motoko sits there the shock returned double its strength._ Did she just say..._ she begins only to have her thought broken by the opening door.

"Motoko, is Keiku aright,"Haruka asks running into the room._ Haruka showing more then indifference about someone_ both Kitsune and Motoko think at the same time. "Hai Haruka-san," Motoko says still wondering if she should tell them of what she has just found out. "She awoke for just a minute but fell back asleep," she says._ I guess I could wait for a better time to tell them_ she decided. Breathing a sigh of relief Haruka sits next to her niece.

"She has always been accident prone when she's sick," Haruka says laying a hand on Keku's head feeling her temperature. "Kitsune would you go and finish helping the customers in the tea house then close it," she says looking down at her niece,"and Motoko please tell the other girls not to disturb Keiku for now." They both nod and leave her to watch over her Niece.

8888888888

Noticing the small movement Haruka leans over Keiku,"Try not to move." She nods feeling somewhat relieved at hearing her aunts voice. "I ache all over," Keiku says opening her eyes to a familiar ceiling for once. "You would after falling down a flight of stairs," Haruka replies,"Just be thankful that none of your bones broke." "Yeah thankful," she says with a weak smile.

"Ok somethings wrong so spill it," Haruka says in a 'No Argument' tone. Knowing no way out Keiku braces herself for what the truth, well some of it anyway, could mean for her. "I'm not actually a Tokyo U student yet," she begins knowing what that sentence will do," I failed two years in a row trying to get in." "Then why are you here now," Haruka asks holding in her surprise,"unless..."

"Dad kicked me out," Keiku finishes for her in somewhat of a dry tone. "What about your mother," Haruka says hoping to find some kind of silver lining. "Mom's the same," she says fiercely trying to hold back her emotions,"Unless I... I change... then I can't go back." Feeling the emotions pouring from her at the word 'change' Haruka knows more happened then just that._ I'll have to call my stupid brother after this_ she thinks while trying to calm her niece.

"Don't worry about it. Your secret is safe with me," she says giving her best motherly smile," You just rest, I'll have Shinobu bring you something for you to eat later." Keiku just nods quietly unable to find word to say. Gently patting her head and Smiling Haruka leaves hearing to her shop to make a much needed call.

8888888888

"Because Haruka-san asked you not to Su," Motoko repeats again for the fifth time. The young tanned girl drops her head in defeat. "But I wanted to play with her," she says before jumping up smiling,"I know, I'll make something to help her get better." With an almost wicked glint in her eyes the young blond races off to her room. Silently Motoko prays for Keiku's safety and health once Su gets a hold of her. Turning to the roof for her daily practice Motoko still battles on what and who to tell about Keiku's statement earlier. "Practice will help clear my mind," she says ascending the stairs.

8888888888

Even after two hours of practice and quiet meditation she was no closer to her answer._ Maybe if I ask for someones advice_ she thinks heading down to change._ Su and Shinobu are to young_ she thinks_ Naru would use it to throw her out and Kitsune wouldn't be able to not tell anyone_. "The only one left is Haruka-san," she says aloud entering her room. Quickly changing she looks at her clock. "Almost an hour before dinner," she says leaving her room to find Haruka.

Quietly checking Keiku's room first she finds nothing but the sleeping girl. The kitchen also bears nothing but Shinobu cooking. Only one place left to go. Heading down to the tea house only to stop at the door. Haruka was screaming at someone._ Haruka never screams at anyone_ Motoko thinks surprised. Creeping into the building she stealthily maker her way to the back office.

"She's your daughter!" Haruka yells pausing for the other person to answer._ She's on the phone_ Motoko puts together after hearing nothing form the other person. "So what if she failed to get into Tokyo U!" she yells again._ Haruka already knows_ Motoko thinks her eyes widening a bit. "That's still not a good enough reason to kick her out!" Haruka says Motoko feeling the anger from her._ Kicked out!_ Motoko gasps_ She was kicked out because she didn't get into Tokyo U._

Haruka's eyes narrow at the almost unheard noise from the other room. Before Haruka could call out the intruder she almost drops th phone at what her older brother says. Eyes wide Haruka just stand there not knowing what to say. "B-But when did she," she begins unable to imagine it,"How did we not see it before?" Hearing his answer she just stands quiet.

Sudden realization hit her at what Keiku said earlier. "Was it you that said if she changed she could come back!" Haruka yells again her anger returning anew. Her anger then doubles,"BOTH!" Haruka shakes with anger as she listens to her brother.

"YOU BASTARD!" she yell into the phone before slamming it down hard. "Who ever is out there better not be in five seconds," she says through clenched teeth. Quickly Motoko runs from the tea shop her heart pounding. "Ok now is definitely not the time to ask her anything" she says fear rising in her.

8888888888

"How the hell do I talk to her now," Haruka says pacing back and forth in her tea shop. "Nothing wrong with it," she says trying to rationalize it all,"I mean its her choice after all."_ Can I even look at her the same way_ she thinks alarmed at her own thoughts. "Damn," she says punching the nearby wall,"That's what my stupid brother was telling me not five minute ago."

Frustrated at herself Haruka takes out a cigarette and takes a long pull off the newly lit stick. "I need to get my nerves right before I face her again," she says nodding to herself,"I don't want to say anything stupid." Walking to the fridge in her office she pulls out a small bottle of sake. "I need a drink before I see her next," Haruka says taking a sip straight from the bottle.

8888888888

(two hours earlier)

_SAY WHAT!_ Naru thought after hearing Keiku's confession _Why that little!_ Ready to throw the board covering the hole in her room aside she stops at what she hears next. "Dad kicked me out," she hears Keiku say. Naru freezes in place listening to the rest of the conversation. To the point of tears Naru listens as Haruka reassures her niece then leaves the girl to rest.

"That's horrible," she say just sitting beside the hole. "To think parents could leave a child so easily," she says remembering her own parents divorce. "At least I still have my mom," Naru says gripping her Liddo-kun doll," she doesn't have either of them."_ And I haven't helped any_ she thinks looking back at all she did and said to her. _I'm such a bad person_ Naru thanks dropping her head.

"I have to apologize to her," she says placing Liddo-kun aside. Slowly and quietly she lifts the board and looks down at a sleeping Keiku. "I guess I could try later," she says ready to place the board back. "Is someone there?" a voice asks causing Naru to look back down. Meeting eye to eye with Keiku, who was sitting up in her futon, Naru manages a 'Hi'. "Narusegawa right?" Keiku says getting a nod from her. "I um... well you see... can I come down and talk?" Naru finally asks.

"Sure," Keiku replies somewhat surprised that she was being so friendly. Climbing down slowly and dropping Naru lands beside her. Sitting next to her Naru looks straight at Keiku,"Theres really no good way to say this. I over heard your talk with Haruka-san." Keiku drops her head in utter failure. Now that Naru knows Keiku was sure she was gone.

"I understand," she says completely defeated,"can I at least stay one last night before I leave?" Naru's eyes shot open_ does she still think I'll have her kicked out!?_ "No that's not what I meant," Naru begins,"I think it's stupid that your family would throw you out for not passing a test!" "Wha?" the surprised Keiku mutters. "I'm not going to tell the others about this," she says smiling at Keiku,"And you don't have to leave. I don't know if the others will be ok with your lying but I'm sure they will eventually be back to normal."

For a long moment Keiku sits there unable to respond. Then smiling the first real smile in the last few days she bows her head,"Thank you Narusegawa." "And no more of that either. Just call me Naru," she says smiling back,"Narusegawa makes me sound too old." "Thank you N-Naru," Keiku says a light shade of pink crossing her face.

"Better," she says before reaching out and pulling the girl into a hug. Unable to stop it Keiku turns red from the close embrace. Keiku wraps her arms around Naru before she even realized. Closing her eyes Keiku pulls closer to her._ She's so warm and soft_ she thinks her mind beginning to haze over. With one big problem on the path to fixing itself Keiku's mind and heart feel lighter.

Slowly she drifts off into a blissful sleep. Naru, finding Keiku asleep in their hug, gently lays her back down on the futon. _I guess that was worrying her more then I thought_ she thinks pulling the covers back over her. Silently standing she checks the door, knowing she can;t climb back up the hole. Sneaking down the hall and up the stairs she quietly steps into her room. "I need to tell Haruka-san that I know she says closing her door,"It's the last I can do to show I'm sorry."

8888888888

Dinner was rather awkward to say the least. Kitsune, Motoko, and Naru all remained silent for the most part while Shinobu and Su just wondered what was going on. To make matters worse Haruka had shown up to eat and ended up spitting out her drink when Shinobu asked about Keiku. Apologizing for the mess Haruka pardons herself from the rest of the meal.

This causes all three older girls to ponder on what just happened. After much thought they all came up with the same conclusion. She must already know about Keiku not being a real Tokyo U student. That caused all three of them to finish theirs meals one after the other and retreat to their own rooms. Each thought on what to do next. Revealing Keiku's secret to Haruka without her already knowing would be bad. But what about the reaction earlier. Did she already know? These questions and more hit each girl over and over again until they each made a decision.

8888888888

Kitsune knocks on the back door of the tea house. Moments later Haruka answers a confused and slightly angered look on her face. "Yes Kitsune what do you need," she asks trying to be polite. "I need to talk to you about Keiku," the fox says right to the point. Haruka ,eyes narrowed, nods letting her in. Taking a seat at the bar Haruka pours them some tea.

"So what about my niece do you need to talk about," Haruka says holding back her worry. "Well when I went to find her some clothes after I found her in the hot spring I stumbled across something important," Kitsune begins forgoing all her normal riddle like manners. Haruka patiently waits for her to go on holding back all her surprise. "I found a pass book for Tokyo U," she begins again after Haruka says nothing,"Keiku's really a preparation student not a real student."

_So she know abut one pat of it_ Haruka thinks weighting her options. "Why are you telling me this Kitsune?" Haruka asks hoping to find some alterer motive. "I was wondering if you already found out after the reaction you had at dinner," she says taking a sip of the cooling tea. "Yeah I already found out earlier today," she says. "Did you do or tell anyone else this?" Haruka asks her worry finally getting the better of her. Kitsune shakes her head,"No not a soul. I couldn't tell them about it. She was talking in her sleep and from what I heard I figured she was kicked out of her house, right?"

Haruka, now having found a new level of respect for the woman, nods. "Yeah her dad, my brother, kicked her out for failing two years in a row," Haruka says now taking her first drink of tea._ No need to tell everything just yet_ she thinks. "That pretty harsh if you ask me," Kitsune says shaking her head,"I mean how could they do that if she's trying so hard."

"No clue," Haruka says,"but I know she need all the comfort she can get right now. That means not telling her that you know her secret ok." Kitsune nods in agreement,"Yeah that would just add to her problems. So I'll say nothing about it and only help if she needs it." "That sounds good," Haruka replies,"Thank yo Kitsune." The fox smiles back taking her leave from the tea house. Feeling better after talking to Haruka Kitsune would be able to sleep tonight.

8888888888

Motoko waited for Kitsune to reenter the house before silently sneaking out the back. Spotting the light in the tea house on she knew Haruka was there. Knocking on the door Haruka answers with a somewhat surprised look. "What is it Motoko?" she asks not sure what to expect.

"Haurka-san I wish to talk to you about Keiku-san," the swordmaster says a look of determination in her eyes. Haruka nods guiding her into the tea house. Sitting down at a near table Haruka offers her some tea. She declines saying that what she has to say is important. "I will get straight to the point," Motoko says looking Haruka in the eyes,"Keiku, while suffering from her fever told me that she was not in Tokyo U. I do not know what to do about this situation."

Haruka mentally cries out to Keiku_ Only you could tell some one something and not remember_. "Well if it make you feel any better I just found out earlier today," Haruka says trying to guide the young swordswoman. "I had guest as much from your earlier reaction," Motoko says feeling slightly better from the knowledge. "What does your heart tell you to do," Haruka says waiting on edge for her reply.

"She belittled herself to such a far extent when I was with her," Motoko says remembering all that she had said,"I do not wish to cause her any harm by exposing her lie." Haruka smiles at the girl,"I think that is very honorable of you Motoko." She nods a light blush appearing on her cheeks,"Thank you Haruka-san." With that Motoko takes her leave feeling a burden lift from her shoulders.

8888888888

Naru watches Motoko walk up the stairs she readies herself to sneak out. Walking down the steps Naru find Haruka just closing up the tea house. "Haruka-san I was hoping to talk with you for a minute," she says coming up to her. Haruka sighs guessing at what she needed.

"How can I help you Naru," she asks ready to confront the girl if need be. If Naru knew about Keiku's lie then she could made lie here a real hell for the poor girl. "I.... well um... I just wanted to... never mind Haruka-san," she says losing her courage. Turning away Naru hurries off before Haruka can stop her._ I just couldn't tell her. But why_ she thinks on her way back to Hinata sou.

It was something that picked at the back of her mind that just wouldn't stop. She didn't know what it was but it was really getting on her nerves. What ever it was would have to wait till morning, it was getting late and she had preparation school the next day.

End chapter Three

AN:And the third chapter is up. Again tell me if I left anything out.

So now Kitsune, Motoko, and Naru know that she is not a Tokyo U student. Did anyone expect them to react the way they did. I didn't make them to out of character this time did I. And was Haruka's reaction to finding out both what Keiku's father did and about Keiku right. Did it seem realistic for her personality. I was really worried about this chapter because of the way people found out about her half lie to them and their reactions to it.

I would still like to know anyones favorite pairings if you the reader would like to tell. If enough people spill I might just make it a reality in my story. Just a little reader involvement on my part. I find that readers tend to grow more attached to stories they had a help in shaping. Plus I love hearing about all the odd couple in the series. Anything goes not just the main pairings. Any character is up for pairings. Just nothing to over the top.

Till next time (^^)


	4. Chapter 4: Mistaken Identity

Fourth chapter and all is well. This chapter deals with a turn in the plot. Things will start to pass by in a more open time frame after the next chapter. Some things will be revealed in this and the next chapter that show why Keiku is the way she is. Not sure how deep I want to go with it but I may have to change the rating to M if I go to far.

The pairing are starting to become somewhat clearer. And maybe a small harem to be if it fits into my story. It will take awhile to form them though. I want it to be realistic enough to a real relationship. And as before please Review and Comment after reading, I really want to know if I kept the characters in... well character.

I started the story of just the same as the manga and worked in some key moments. I will be basing this entire story on the manga and, after some talk with a reviewer, some of the anime. Really I'm only using a character or two from it that do not appear in the manga. Hopefully I can integrate them into the story with little to no problems.

Disclaimer: I do not own my any means Love Hina or any of the characters I am using other then my own created ones (If there are going to be any at all).

And as always please review and tell me what you think. Let your voice be heard ( in a manner of speaking that is ). Tell me what you liked and what you didn't. It all helps in the long run. Helping me to write better stories and learn from my mistakes, and letting me write better stories for you to read. Win win in the end.

**A Different Start**

**Chapter Four****: **Mistaken Identity

Keiku was finally glade to be able to stretch without someone there to watch her. Five days of Laying around getting over a fever can do that to a person._ Still can't believe I got sick from running about when I first got here_ she thinks. Looking back it was all kinda funny.

Walking out of her room Keiku heads to the kitchen for something to eat. Finding it void of people she begins to raid the fridge. After eating something light Keiku heads back to her room to finish unpacking. Even after three days of living here Keiku has yet to unpack everything she brought with her. Pulling out study books and person items she lays them out on the floor to she what she has left.

Advanced math, Biology, English lit, several novels, her small black bag, and her green lock book. Picking up the green book Keiku smiles at the memories it brings. Back when she was happy being herself with friends. Reality hits and Keiku loses her smile. Placing the book on the near table she moves on to the small bag. Grabbing it she stands walking over to the dresser and puts it in the top drawer.

After placing all the books in her desk Keiku finds herself with nothing to do. Thinking for a moment she heads down to the main hall and picks the phone up. Dialing a number she waits for the answer of the other line. "Hey it's Keiku," she says to the person on the phone. "Yeah I got here ok," she says. Smiling she leans against the wall,"I was wondering if you were free today?"

"No nothing like that," she says shaking her head,"I just haven't seen you in awhile is all. Yeah Shirai can come too. Is here there?" After a pause Keiku laughs,"Yes Shirai I am ok. So you up for a night on the town." Shaking her head again Keiku's smile grows,"You know what I mean. So yeah meet you at the train station later? Cool see you then."

Hanging up Keiku head back up to her room. Grabbing something to change into she heads for the hot spring for a quick dip. After washing she throws on a pair of tight blue jeans and a just fitting T-shirt she grabs a hat from her room before leaving Hinata sou for the evening.

8888888888

Kitsune couldn't believe what she had just seen. Talking on the phone to what she guessed was a boy. Asking if they were free and got him to go out tonight with her. Dressing in an outfit that was the best she had seen the girl wear. And laughing and smiling the whole time.

"Was that her Boyfriend?" Kitsune wondered aloud still surprised at what she had just seen,"This inquires further investigation." Smiling that all to familiar fox smile Kitsune proceeds to Keiku's room. Searching for anything that may lead her to the reason behind her behavior Kitsune covers every inch of the room. Stopping at the familiar green book she stares at it for a moment before picking it up.

Pulling the simple lock open and flipping through the pages Kitsune smiles._ There all phone booth pictures of herself_ she thinks almost laughing. "Why would anyone take pictures of themselves with no one else in them," she wonders still flipping the pages.

"It's almost sa...," she stops looking at the current phone. Keiku with long flowing brown hair was kissing the cheek of a brown headed boy with small framed glasses. Smiling like an idiot the boy had his eyes closed. "And who is this?" Kitsune asks no one,"Could this be the boyfriend I heard on the phone."

Turning to the next page she finds another one of them cheek to cheek smiling. Kitsune finds three more with them together, and a fourth with a second boy. "Well well little miss shy has a boyfriend," Kitsune says getting that evil glint in her eye. Putting the book back and leaving the room Kitsune thinks on what to do with her new bit of information._ Holding onto it until the right time would be the best use for it_ she thinks half hoping the right time would come real soon.

8888888888

Naru was thankful for the early leave today. Pulling an all nighter and still not getting much done had completely drained her. Stepping off the train Naru stretches her muscles. "A nice bath in the hot springs will do me wonders," she says to herself. Walking out of the train station Naru come to a stop staring at a couple not to far away._ Is that... Keiku_ she wonders watching the pair.

Standing next to Keiku was a boy at least 6 inches taller then her. Small framed glasses rest on the bridge of his nose his light brown hair tied back into a small ponytail. Wearing light khaki shorts and a lose blue T-shirt he looks like the typical college student. Suddenly he reaches up and wraps his arm around her shoulder. "Come on Keiku show me around this new town of yours," he says pulling Keiku closer.

"Haitani it's not my town," she says with a laugh,"and stop that. You know I'm ticklish there."_ What the hell is this_ Naru thinks watching the pair proceed down the street_ so open and forward out in public._ Naru follows, a side effect from being around Kitsune to long, and takes mental notes. Along their walk Keiku points out several places to Haitani the whole time never braking their close embrace.

"He must be her boyfriend coming to see her," she says aloud her common sense kicking in. "Wait why am I following them?" she questions herself,"Kitsune's been rubbing off on me to much." Turning away Naru leaves the couple to themselves. Arriving in the late afternoon Naru drops her bag off in her room and heads into the kitchen for a light snack.

"Hey Kitsune," she says spotting the ashen blond sitting at the table," Is Keiku back from her day out?" "How did you know she was out," Kitsune says taking a sip of her sake. "I saw her with her boyfriend walking around town," she says pulling an apple out. Turning around Naru flinches as Kitsune jumps up beside her. "Did you say boyfriend?" she almost yells. Nodding Naru finds herself being pulled up the stairs. Walking right into Keiku's room Kitsune grabs a book on the table.

Flipping the pages she turns it to Naru,"Is this the guy she was with?" "Yeah that's him," she says looking at the pictures. "I Knew it!" Kitsune yells snapping her fingers," I over heard a phone call with her and this guy. Smiling and laughing, talking about 'having a night out' with him You don't think she'll bring him back here do you?" "Oh hell she better not bring him her!" Naru says through clenched teeth a fire in her eyes.

8888888888

Keiku sits next to Haitani and Shirai watching the latest horror movie. How they always managed to get her to go in was beyond her. She knew why they did it just not how. When ever something jumped out or screamed bloody murder she would jump and latch onto the nearest thing. The fact that Haitani's or Shirai's arm was right there was just by chance.

At least that's what they always said to her when asked. She knew it was all planned but every time. She just loved the two of them to much to be mad for more then a second. After all they were her only friends that still talked to her after everything. She truly cherished them above all others.

Walking out of the movie holding both their arms Keiku was just relieved at having some fun for once. "So were to next guys?" she asks smiling her golden smile at them. "Sorry Keiku but I have to leave," Shirai says adjusting his glasses,"I have a big mock test coming up and I really need to study." Keiku nods her understanding and hugs him wishing him the best on his test. Haitani just nods saying he'll see him later.

Keiku turns to Haitani losing some of her smile,"I'm sure you have some studying to do to. Sorry to keep you out this late." "Nonsense," Haitani says giving her a thumbs up,"I got all the free time in the world right now. Just finished a exam test and passed." "That's great Haitani!" Keiku says her former smile returning.

She jumps up hugging him tightly,"I always knew you'd get in eventually. We have to go out and celebrate this tonight." "Ok ok just loosen up a bit will you, I can't breath,"Haitani says smiling from Keiku's own energy. Letting go and apologizing to him they both head off in search of the nearest bar.

8888888888

Practice was something the resident swordswoman took very seriously. Without practice her skills would deteriorate and she would never be ready to take her place as the head of her families Dojo. But for some reason her thought today would drift to the new resident of Hinata sou. Keiku Urashima was by no means the brightest or strongest person Motoko had ever know.

She was weak, clumsy, and never really talked to anyone at the house that much. For the three days she has been there she may have said five words at one time to any of them, not including the time she confessed to Motoko during her fever. Except to Haruka she was very shy and closed out.

She didn't even take bathes when everyone else did, waiting until later in the night to do so. So why did Motoko think about her more and more. That was the very thought that bothered her this evening while practicing on the roof._ Clearly she was not some one to admire or look up to_ she thought midway into her 3000 sword strikes training.

_Do I feel something for her? No that can not be it. Then what is it? She's weak and frail, not able to stand up for herself or even to protect herself._ At that last thought Motoko froze mid swing. "Do I feel the need to protect her?" she wondered aloud surprised at the sudden realization.

_Could it really be something so simple_ she thinks standing motionless atop the roof lost in her own thoughts. Shaking her head freeing her mind Motoko raises the sword once again ready to finish her training. She was a warrior dedicated to her path and nothing would stop her from reaching it.

8888888888

After their fifth round of beer both Keiku and Haitani were well on their way to being drunk. Both were happy and laughing for no other reason then to laugh. "So Haitani just how did you get in anyway," Keiku says gently swaying. "Well it all just kinda hit me when I was taking the exam," he says taking another gulp of his beer,"I remembered all the study groups we had and just like that I knew all the answers."

Keiku giggles to herself,"So thinking about me helped you pass your test." Haitani blushes slightly,"That's not what I was saying. I said the groups, groups remember." Keiku nods smiling at his blush,"yeah I remember. Just had to tease you a little for the movie earlier." "Yeah yeah I get it," he says shaking his head,"Still can't believe I fell for you like that. And the shock after I found out you were... well you."

They both laugh at their own memories of their first meeting and the following weeks. "I've always wondered what it was that you liked about me so much anyway," Keiku asks between small bouts of laughter. "It was a few things actually," Haitani says his blush still present,"Your carefree smile, your bright brown eye, and your long hair... I... um... that is... Sorry."

Silence filled the space between them Keiku touching the cut of her hair. "Yeah I liked my long hair too," she says breaking the silence,"but thats in the past so no crying over it ok." Haitani nods trying to smile for her. "I need to be going. It's getting late and I have to get somethings finished for my transfer to the preparation school," she says standing only to wobble and fall back down.

"I'll walk you home," Haitani says standing and helping her up,"it's getting dark and you can barely walk." Keiku only nods feeling the world spinning around her. After paying Haitani walks her outside and starts down the road. "Keiku," he begins softly,"Are you really doing well at this new place of yours?" "Yeah," she says half heartedly,"the girls are really nice to me. I get to take a bath in a hot spring every night. And I get to eat really good food too."

"Ok I was just checking," Haitani says dropping the subject. The rest of the trip was quiet except for the random comment Keiku would say. Reaching the top of the steps to Hinata sou Haitani looks over the building. "Damn just your kinda luck to get to live in an all girls dorm," he says trying to gt a laugh from her.

"Yeah just my luck," she says half laughing. Standing Keiku up he pats her head,"You gonna be able to make it from here." "Yeah I'll be fine," she says smiling at the contact._ Why does he always do that_ she thinks as Haitani turns to leave. Without thinking Keiku reaches out and grabs his arm. He turn to her with a confused look. She pulls to him wrapping her arms around him.

Burying her head in his chest Keiku starts to shake. "Thank you Haitani," she says between soft sobs,"Thank you for being there after so many others weren't" Haitani just hugs her back_ She's still in a bad place._ After a moment Keiku pulls away and looks up at him her glasses slightly falling off to the side.

Quickly she moves forward and kisses him on the cheek causing him to burst red all over. "That's my thank you gift," she says letting go. Turning to run off Keiku shuts the door to a stunned Haitani.

8888888888

Making it to her room without encountering anyone else was a lucky break for her. She didn't want them to she her red face and start asking questions._ Did I really just do that_ she thought amazed at her own actions. "Really want to take a bath right now," she says grabbing a change of clothes.

Slipping out of the ones she was wearing she heads off into the bath. Feeing the warm water surround her Keiku listens to the night life sing their songs. "This is really peaceful," she says leaning against a nearby rock. "Thought we'd find ya here," a voice says from the door way. Keiku turns her head to see Kitsune and Naru entering the hot spring.

_No not now_ she thinks unable to make her body move. The relaxing water around her and the beer still flowing through her system was to much for her to fight. "Hi," she says hoping they wouldn't be in a talking mood. "So who was that at the door," Kitsune asks drilling to the point faster then expected. "Ah... he was just a friend," she says,"we were just walking around town today."

_Ah ha she's been drinking. that should make things easier for me_ she thinks a devilish smile on her face. "Well you seemed really close to him for just being friends," the blond continues,"Sure there's not something more?" "No, just friends," she says thankful they were only asking about Haitani. "So what's his name," she asks a sly smile on her face.

"Haitani Masayuki," she says falling back into a relaxed feeling._ There just curious about Haitani is all_ she thinks making a small prayer of thanks to Kami for this. She did feel good just talking to them for once. And not having to hide anything when they talked was good for her heart too. "Is he your boyfriend?" Kitsune asks just as Keiku seemed to relax around them.

"No I don't like bo... Wait WHAT!?" Keiku says shooting up from her position against the rock. "I was just asking if he was your boyfriend is all," Kitsune ask acting innocent. "W-What would give you that i-idea," she stammers out her sense still not at 100%.

"Well I saw you kiss him goodbye when you came back," she says," and Naru saw you two earlier holding onto each other walking down the street."_ What were they trying to get at_ Keiku wondered with a growing worry. 'No he's not my boyfriend," she says worried at saying to much,"just a really good friend." "Then why is he in so many pictures with you,"Naru says speaking for the first time sense she entered the bath.

"What pictures... you went into my room!?" Keiku says alarms going off in her mind,"You went through my personal things." Tears started to form in her eyes as she back away from them._ They went into my room looking for something and found my book_ she thought shock being first of many emotions running through her right now.

"Well I was looking for you and went in to see if you were there," Kitsune says again acting innocent,"I saw the little book on the table and found the pictures in it." "Why were you looking around in there if you saw I wasn't around," Keiku says through falling tears.

"Hey look it's ok girl," Kitsune says somewhat puzzled at Keiku's reaction,"It's not like I was in there looking for anything in particular. Just happened to see the book and opened it." Keiku shakes her head,"But that was personal to me. Something special that only I had," she says still crying,"You had no right to look through it."_ Oh god she know everything now. She's just pulling me along now until I break down_ she thinks unable to stop her shaking.

"Keiku are you ok," Naru says moving closer ti her,"It's not that big of a deal is ti." Keiku steps away from her,"You don't understand! She knows and she's just playing with me!" "I'm tired of being played with and hurt by people! I just want to be happy and... and...," she says to the shocked Kitsune and Naru.

Stopping mid sentence Keiku feels dizzy and everything starts to go black. Falling into the water Naru and Kitsune rush to her. "She fainted," Kitsune says pulling her, with Naru's help, to the edge of the water. Quickly drying her off and dressing her they both move her to her room to rest.

8888888888

"Geez why do you think she freaked back there," Kitsune says looking down at the sleeping girl,"I mean it was just some pictures." "I don't think they were just pictures to her,"Naru says motioning to Keiku,"but until she wakes up your guess is as good as mine."

Picking up the book Kitsune starts flipping through it,"just pictures of her or pictures of her and that Haitani boy. I don't even see what the big... Oh my." Naru looks up at her confused at her shocked expression. "What is it Kitsune," Naru asks moving over to her.

Looking down at the book Naru stairs at it in shock. There was Keiku with her long hair holding onto a tall dark haired girl. Both were smiling in the picture. Then Naru saw the other pictures on the pages. Keiku and the same girl Holding hands, or hugging, or leaning on each other.

Turning the page both girls gasp at the next pictures. Keiku and the unknown girl kissing each other. Several pictures of them sharing a kiss or one kissing the other. "Does this mean what I think it means?" Naru says still shocked. Kitsune just nods unable to find the words to answer her. They both look over to the motionless girl still off in dream world.

"Well that explains why she was freaking out in the hot spring," Kitsune finally says breaking the awkward silence. "OH MY GOD!" Naru says her face changing from shock to cold anger,"She saw us naked!" "That is true," Kitsune says,"But I don't think she was trying to look **AT** us. She did take her bath later then us last night so we didn't see her."

Naru, still angry, grabs the book,"Do you really think she is trying to stay away from us. She saw me naked when she first got here. And then the both of us not to long ago today before she fainted," she says holding onto her temper. "Well I'm sure she had some reason to not tell us right away. I'm sure not even Haruka knows yet," Kitsune says trying to calm her friend," she would have told us if she knew."

Naru stays silent glaring at the sleeping Keiku._ She saw me naked_ she thought over all the other thinks in her head. "Well she can't stay here," Naru says breaking her mental anger,"young children live here and she is too perverted to be around them." Kitsune sighs knowing that once Naru is like this not much will change her mind. "Lets just wait until she wakes up and tells us why she was hiding this from us," she says hoping Naru will calm down more by then. Kitsune knows the poor girl will have a lot of troubles in the near future.

8888888888

Slowly opening her eyes Keiku looks up at her ceiling. "Shes awake," She hears a voice say. Moments later Kitsune appears in front of her. "Hey there shugga," she says smiling,"Ya been out for about an hour." "What happened," she asks sitting up,"we were in the hot spring..."

She stops in mid sentence all the memories of before flooding back in. Tears silently falls as she drops her head._ She knows and she'll tell everyone else_ the thought rang through her head. She was finally starting to feel like part of the house. And now she will have to leave. "I'll leave," she says hollow inside,"Just don't tell anyone else about me please."

"What's this talk about leaving," Kitsune asks leaning back,"I never said you had to did I" Keiku looks up at her with surprised tear stained eyes. "But I'm different," she says her voice filled with pain,"I'm...strange and perverted." Kitsune leans over to her and wraps her up in a hug,"Do you really feel strange and perverted. Or do other people see you as that?"

Keiku closes her eyes gripping Kitsune,"I'm sorry I'm different. I'm sorry I'm strange. Please I don't want to be thrown out again like before." Kitsune just sits there holding her trying her best to comfort her. After several minutes Kitsune pulls Keiku into a sitting position,"Why don't you tell me what happened before." After wiping her eyes Keiku takes a few deep breaths and begins her story.

End chapter Four

AN:And the fourth chapter is up. Again tell me if I left anything out.

So the truth is out and Kitsune, Naru, and Haruka are the only ones. I don't want Naru to be the Lesbian hater that she tends to be in other fem Keitaro stories. She may have a hard time to cope with it but she will not be that kinda character. I think it is too far out of her character to hate someone for something like that.

I added the fact that Haitani liked Keiku when he first met her after a real life incident. I actually fell for a friend of mine when I got into high school. She turned out to be a lesbian and thought it was kinda cute and funny that I had fallen for her. We ended up being really good friends, though she teased me about it for the next three years. I just liked it as a side story idea and added it to the the plot. Plus it makes things more interesting for the whole Love Hina group. Just my own kinda self placement in my own story. But believe me I would never put myself or my character in this story, it just wouldn't fit.

I would still like to know anyones favorite pairings if you the reader would like to tell. If enough people spill I might just make it a reality in my story. Just a little reader involvement on my part. I find that readers tend to grow more attached to stories they had a help in shaping. Plus I love hearing about all the odd couple in the series. Anything goes not just the main pairings. Any character is up for pairings. Just nothing to over the top.

Till next time (^^)


	5. Chapter 5: Random Memories

So this is chapter five. This whole chapter is Keiku's memory or past she is telling Kitsune. I made it into her world at the moment. So no "And thats when I" kind of talking. The next chapter will be back with Keiku and Kitsune in the Hinata sou.

This chapter starts two and a half years ago from the day she walked into Hinata sou. The chapter skips time frames a couple of time. Nothing drastic just a few weeks or so to help run through the time line. I marked the parts of the story that skip with the amount it skips.

I started the story off just the same as the manga and worked in some key moments. I will be basing this entire story on the manga and, after some talk with a reviewer, some of the anime. Really I'm only using a character or two from it that do not appear in the manga. Hopefully I can integrate them into the story with little to no problems.

Disclaimer: I do not own my any means Love Hina or any of the characters I am using other then my own created ones (If there are going to be any at all).

And as always please review and tell me what you think. Let your voice be heard ( in a manner of speaking that is ). Tell me what you liked and what you didn't. It all helps in the long run. Helping me to write better stories and learn from my mistakes, and letting me write better stories for you to read. Win win in the end.

On to the story.

**A Different Start**

**Chapter Four****:** Random Memories

(Two and a half years ago)

The student of Shinju Academy class A-3 were bustling with energy. Summer vacation was just a week away and everyone was ready for it. Keiku Urashima the classes token cute girl was sitting off with her friends Haitani Masayuki and Shirai Kimiaki.

Todays topic was what to do over summer break. "Well we could always go to the beach," Haitani says nodding,"Lots of cute girls to look at." Shirai agreed as always while Keiku sighs shaking her head. "Come on Haitani," she says half smiling,"we can't always go 'babe hunting' every break." "Besides," she continues,"I have some plans already." "Would those plans include a certain dark haired class president," He says a sly smile on his face.

"H-How did you know," she asks her face burning a deep crimson. "Well you've been hanging out with her more and more," he says in an all knowing way,"and you've been studying with her almost every night." "We were studying," she says in a low voice,"most of the time." "Fine you can go and have your study date, we're going to the beach," he says looking over her,"speaking of."

"Urashima," says the class president,"are we still on for tonights study session?" Turning Keiku smile a light blush still on her cheeks. The class president wore the same school uniform. Her short cut black hair was the newest craze among the student body. And her forest green eyes were the talk of many. Smart, pretty, polite, first in class, loved by all that meet her.

_And she's talking to me_ she thinks_ and spending all her free time with me too._ "Of course Fukuyama-san," Keiku says nodding her head,"your help has made my grades improve with every visit." To this both Haitani and Shirai snicker. Keiku gives them a 'don't start' look which both boys ignore still laughing to themselves. "So I'll meet your after class then," the class president says smiling at Keiku.

Keiku in turn nods unable to find any words to say. After Fukuyama-san leaves Keiku turns back to her two friends. "I am going to hurt you guys later for that," she says her face an unnatural serious expression on it. Both boys just nod still laughing to themselves.

8888888888

Keiku was standing out by the gates waiting for the class president. This has become an everyday routine for her. Fukuyama-san has to finish up her after class work so she waits. Sometimes it only takes half an hour at most. Other times she can be seen waiting for two maybe three hours for her to finish.

But everyday she waits for her to come walking out the front door smiling at her. Students would sometimes talk about her behind her back. Saying she was dumb or slow in the head or even that she was like a lost dog waiting for its master. She didn't care what they said. She knew that once she saw her smile she would forget all about them.

Today Keiku was playing with her hair while waiting. She loved her long soft brown hair. It had taken her most of her life to grow it to this length. She would sit at home and brush it for hours making sure every single hair was in place. Because Fukuyama-san loved it too. "Urashima are you ready," she hears the sweet familiar voice ask.

"Yes Fukuyama-san," she says looking up small blush appearing. "How many times do I have to tell you," the call president says smiling at her,"When we're out of school you can call me Miina." "Y-Yes Miina-san," she says the blush growing. Miina just shakes her head letting out a small laugh. "So to your house then," she says taking Keiku hand and leading the way. Keiku was unable to reply falling into a kind of joyful state at the contact. Instead she just let herself to be pulled along by Miina trusting her completely.

8888888888

Keiku couldn't concentrate tonight, for obvious reasons. Miina was sitting across from her tie gone from her uniform ans the top button undone. She was quietly looking over her work. Raising her head she smiles at the blushing Keiku. "Something wrong Keiku-chan?" she asks."are you having trouble with a problem." Keiku nods,"Yes Miina-san, I could use your help."

Miina, still smiling, moves beside her looking down at her paper. Placing her hand over Keiku's Miina gently squeezes,"What can I do to help." "Well... that is I... I um...," Keiku stammers with a deep blush. Slowly Miina reaches up and strokes her cheek. "Miina-san are you sure...," she says before Miina presses her lips against hers.

Keiku's mind went blank only knowing the pleasure of Miina's soft lips. After several long moments Miina pulls back looking into Keiku's glazed eyes. "Lean back," Miina says gently pushing her to the floor. Keiku complies Laying back on the floor looking up at Miina longingly. Miina leans over her brushing a few lose strands of long hair.

"I love your long hair Keiku-chan," she says running her hand through Keiku's hair,"It's so soft and beautiful." Keiku's blush deepens as she takes Miina's hand in her own. "I love you Miina," Keiku says a single tear of joy running down her cheek. "I know Keiku-chan," Miina says moving closer,"I love you too." Closing her eyes Keiku shivers at the passionate kiss Miina starts.

Slowly Miina's hand drifts over Keiku's body. "Please," Keiku says slowly wraps her arms around Miina's neck,"I don't want to go all the way tonight." Miina's hand still roams,"But you know you do." Before Keiku could protest Miina kisses her again breaking any resolve.

8888888888

(Two weeks later)

"So Miina are you going to tell me were we're going," Keiku asks looking out the window of the train. Dressed in blue jeans and T-shirt, all Miinas choosing, Keiku was pulled along to an unknown destination. Miina, dressed in a simple blue dress, only shakes her head,"Not telling until we get there."

Keiku sits looking out the window glancing every now and then at her getting a small smile in return. Stepping off the train Keiku stares wide eyed at the amusement park in front of her. "Is this what we're doing today," Keiku says not truly believing it all. "Well I thought since it was the last day of break,"Miina says smiling at Keiku excitement,"we could go out and have fun for the day."

Together they make their way to the park waiting in line for tickets. Paying for the admission Keiku lets Miina lead the way through the park. Stopping at several rides and eating lunch the two simply walk around the park. "I had a really great time today Miina-san," Keiku says smiling at her,"It's to bad we couldn't do this more during the break."

"I know and I'm sorry about that," she says stopping at a bench,"lets rest for a bit." "You go ahead I'll be right back," Keiku says spotting something not to far off. Five or so minutes later Keiku returns with a small stuffed bear in hand. "This is for you," she says holding it out to her mentally noting the ten dollars it took to win it.

"Thank you Keiku-chan," Miina says taking the stuffed bear,"I love it." After visiting some more rides and Keiku buying more snacks they make their way to the exit. "Um Miina are you sure you want to leave now," Keiku asks looking back to the fading sun. "Yes Keiku-chan it's getting late and we have to get ready for school tomorrow," she says never slowing in her pace. "Yeah your right," she says turning away from the park._ So much for the fireworks_ she thinks heading off to the train station.

8888888888

(Three weeks after the amusement park)

"Sorry Haitani I can't today," Keiku says apologizing,"I have to go to work later." "Your working a lot Keiku, you saving up for anything special," he asks nudging her. "Yes and no," she says laying her head on her desk,"I've been spending to much of my allowance lately so I need to save up for that. Plus a special day is coming up soon."

"Well that all and good," Haitani says dropping his normal mischievous grin,"just don't work yourself to death ok. I mean your grades are starting to fall because of it." Nodding Keiku just smiles at her friends worry._ He is always so nice to me_ she thinks_ I really need to get him something for his birthday too._ The day ends with Keiku telling Miina that she has to go to work again. Apologizing for not spending more time with her Keiku just gets a smile.

Nodding at her girlfriends 'ok' Keiku takes her leave. Making it to work with five minutes to spare Keiku quickly changes into her waitress uniform. Working at a cafe was the last thing Keiku really wanted to do but it paid too good to refuse. She could put up with all the boys staring at her and all the 'accidents' that left the boys smiling and her blushing with embarrassment. It was all for Miina so anything that happened would be worth it.

8888888888

(The next week)

_Finally I have the gift wrapped and ready for Miina-san_ she thinks holding tightly to the gift. After three weeks of working at the cafe Keiku had the perfect gift for her. A small golden angel with a gold chain necklace. Keiku knew she would love it, and it meant a lot to Keiku as well. Miina was her angel in real life._ Now all I have to do is fine her_ she thinks checking her class room.

It was after school and not many students were left so it shouldn't take her to long. "Maybe I shouldn't have told her I was working again," she says aloud,"I hope she's not gonna get mad at me for lying to her this once." Asking several students Keiku gets directed to the student council room. Knocking on the door Keiku waits with no reply. Slightly opening it Keiku peeks inside.

"Fukuyama-san are you in here," she says opening the door further._ What was that_ she thinks following a noise from the student body presidents office._ Is that Miina_ she thinks hearing the familiar voice on the other side of the door_ I guess I could come back later_. Turning to leave Keiku stops at the second voice she hears. "But Miina why not," the male voice says,"she's not here."

"I know that Harase I just don't want to take that chance someone may hear us," Miina says a seriousness in her voice. "Come on," Harase says," you like it when I kiss you there though." Alarms started to go off in Keiku's head._ WHAT!_ she yells in her mind_ KISSES!_ A pain spikes in her chest as she inches closer to the door. "So how much longer," Harase asks his tone almost happy,"I mean how long can you pretend to love her."

Keiku's heart skips a beat as she clutches her chest in pain._ Pretend?_ Keiku thinks unable to move_ she was pretending to love me_. "Harase you can be so cruel," Miina says laughing,"I was at least going to wait until after we graduated in the spring. I do have a heart after all." Harase laughs,"Yeah and playing with her feelings is so kind and pure." Keiku unable to support herself any more drops to her knees. "Miina-san," she says tears falling down her cheeks,"Why?"

"Who's there?" Miina says stepping from the office,"Keiku!" "Why?" she says between sobs looking up as Miina. "Keiku let me explain," Miina begins,"you have it all wrong." Keiku nods_ maybe it is all a big misunderstanding_ she thinks.

_Or she'll just lie to me_ a dark thought surfaces_ and I'll fall for it again._ Before Miina could say anything Keiku jumps up, dropping her gift, and runs from the room. Running past other students Keiku doesn't stop until she's off the school grounds.

8888888888

Holding her pillow tightly Keiku sits on her bed staring blankly at the wall. Her whole world was thrown out in less then five minutes and no one cared. No one asked if she was ok, if she was feeling bad, why she was crying.

Her own family barely said anything to her when she came home earlier then usual. Falling on her side Keiku simply remains there unmoving. Who could she go to for help._ No one in school knows about me except Haitani, Shirai, and Miina_ she thinks feeling a slight pain as the last person appears in her mind. _I need to take a bath to get ready for school tomorrow_ she thinks reluctantly releasing her pillow.

Grabbing her pajamas Keiku walks off to the bath. Soaking in the tube Keiku wonders will happen at school._ No way mom or dad will let me stay out_ she thinks finding no way out. Her world quickly went from open bliss to closed sorrow in a single day.

_Maybe no one will notice my off behavior_ she thinks_ as long as I act the part._ Knowing that it would hurt her more then anyone else Keiku decides not to show her pain._ My friends have enough to worry about without me adding to their problems_ she thinks getting out of the bath.

8888888888

Life just seemed to go on not even caring about her own pains. Keiku had done good so far. Pretending to be the same carefree girl was working. That is until she saw Miina wearing the golden angel. When asked she told everyone that her new boyfriend Harase gave it to her. Keiku had to leave the room before she burst into tears all over again.

"This is going to be harder then I thought," she says looking at hersefl in the mirror of the girls bathroom,"Kami I can't keep this up." "Keiku-chan," a familiar voice says from behind her,"why have you been ignoring me." Turning Keiku sees the one person she didn't want to, but as the same time did. "Fukuyama-san," she manages to say. "I thought you loved me Keiku-chan," she says with a small frown,"we had such good times together."

"But you said," she says tears welling up," and then you were with Harase-sempai." Miina reaches out touching Keiku's cheek. "I know what I said and what happened," she says her smile returning,"but I still want to be with you too. I'll pretend to be with Harase while I'm really with you." Keiku was stunned. Was this really happening to her.

Pulling back slightly Keiku slowly shakes her head,"I don't think I..." "You don't have to think," Miina breaks in,"I will do all the thinking for us. And you can have everything you've ever wanted."_ Is she really saying this_ Keiku asks herself. "You said you were pretending," Keiku says,"you said..." Keiku went silent as Miina steps forward and kisses her deeply. Her mind went blank at the sudden intimate contact.

Closing her eyes Keiku takes in all of the warming embrace. Pulling back Miina smiles at her,"See I do love you." Keiku stares at her dazed,"But..." "No 'buts' my dear sweet Keiku-chan," Miina says placing a finger over her lips,"Now come back to class with me."

Miina starts for the door turning to the motionless Keiku. "I... I can't Miina-san," she says tears finally falling,"I can't do it the way you want to. I'm weak and insecure for the most part until I think of you. Just the thought of you made me strong and confident. But now it doesn't help at all. I she you and I feel pain in my heart. I can't go back to the way things were, not now." Miina just stares at Keiku her smile fading from her face.

"Are you saying you don't want to be with me," she says watching Keiku nod. "Fine," she says after a time,"I have no need for you anymore anyway." The hit to Keiku's heart almost dropped her. It was over for good now. Miina turns leaving the stunned Keiku all alone in the bathroom.

8888888888

Except for Haitani and Shirai Keiku didn't talk to anyone for the next couple of days. She was still feeling the same pain in her chest as before. No matter what she did it never seemed to get any better. And today was no different from the others.

Silently Keiku walked into the class room heading straight for her desk. Stopping at her desk she pales at the word written on it 'FREAK'. _What is this_ she thinks turning to look at the other student. Glances and small evil looks before they turn away was all she got. "They know!" she whispers to herself.

Keiku takes her seat trying to ignore the looks and whispered conversations around her_ But how_ she thinks running it through her head_ I was always so careful about what I did around people._ "Keiku are you ok," Haitani asks sitting next to her. "Yeah," she says trying to smile for him.

"Listen I need to talk to you," he says looking around at everyone,"In private if possible." "Sure," she says,"I guess the roof is private enough. Is lunch time ok with you?" He nods just as the teacher walks in ready to start class. At lunch break they walk out of the class getting the same stares as before. Half way there an announcement call Keiku to the principles office.

Haitani waits outside hoping everything will be fine. "Miss Urashima we need to talk to you," the principle says sitting behind his wide oak desk. In the room sat the principle while her homeroom teacher stood next to him. "We have heard some disturbing news about you," he says pulling out a file.

Pulling out a picture he hands it to Keiku. In the photo Keiku sits holding a girl who's face was blacked out._ I know this picture_ she thinks remembering the outing she had with Miina fours months ago. "It has come to our attention that you have been engaged in inappropriate activities with several people," he says. "But that's... I mean it's not what you think," she says holding her tongue.

"Our school is a prestigious one miss Urashima," the Principle says ignoring her,"And we can't have this sort of thing getting out. I have talked to your homeroom teacher and he believes that you should refrain from any further activities. And if you do and swear not to talk about it you can still graduate at the end of the year." Keiku nods staring as if in a far off place.

"We will send you home for the rest of the day to help prepare yourself," the principle says,"and we will be calling your parents to let them know why." Keiku just sat knowing it was all out now. The school knew, her parents knew, all her friends, everyone that mattered. Leaving the office Keiku tells Haitani that she was leaving early because of some issues. Collecting her shoes she leaves the school heading home. Preparing herself for the worst Keiku knew it wasn't going to be enough.

8888888888

Her mother was the first to arrive home. She greeted her kindly ask why she was home early. Keiku didn't respond just pointing to the answering machine. "What is this Keiku!" he mother yells after hearing the message. Keiku just sat silently not knowing what to say. She knew her family might take it bad, she just hoped it wasn't to bad.

"I raised you to be a good upstanding girl with proper morals," she says standing over her,"and you turn out like this." "Mom I... I'm...," Keiku tries to say,"I'm sorry." Keiku decided that saying nothing was the best option at this point. "Your sorry," her mother repeats,"You have brought shame to this family and all you can say it that your sorry." Keiku's mother slaps her hard in the face.

Tears well up in her eyes but Keiku refused to cry. Touching her sore cheek Keiku looks away from her mother. "I'm sorry," she whispers," I never meant to hurt anyone. I... I wont do it again." Anger filled Keiku's mother as she stopped herself from hitting her again. "Go to your room until your father gets home," she says turning away from her daughter. Keiku complies still holding her cheek. Shutting her door Keiku drops on her bed with a thud. She closed her eyes willing herself to sleep.

Maybe this was all just a bad dream and it would all be gone when she opened her eyes next. The next thing she knew it was night and her father, followed by her mother, had entered her room. Her father looked more angered then she had ever seen. She visibly flinched from his look._ This is bad_ she thought fear running through her.

"Father I...," was all she could say before he slapped her. Her world went blurry as she fell back on her bed. "I work all day and treat you to what ever you want all so you can be happy," he says his tone completely neutral,"and you go and do this." "You dishonor our name," he says his tone rising to met his mood,"and your family by doing this. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry I dishonored you father," she says finding her mouth moving on it own," I don't know why I feel this way but I do. I can't remember a time when I didn't. It felt so right that I didn't find anything wrong with it. That's how I feel father and I don't know any other way."

"WHAT!" he yells grabbing her hair and pulling hard,"Is that really what you have to say to me!" "Father your hurting me," Keiku screams trying to pry her fathers hand free. "I'll do more then that you little slut," he cries dragging her out of the room. Stopping in the kitchen he pulls a knife from the counter.

"Please father don't hurt me," Keiku pleads tears freely falling. Pulling her hair up he takes the knife and cuts it just below his hand. Dropping to the ground Keiku cries out,"My hair." Clutching the back of her head Keiku stares at the floor wide eyed.

"You have until morning to gather your things and leave," he says throwing the hair in his hand at her. "Father," she says quietly,"where will I go?" "I don't care," he says coldly,"Somewhere other then here." "Please is there anything I can do," she begs still on the floor. "If you change I will let you back into the family," he says turning back to her,"find a boy and get married. Produce an heir to the family name and then I will take you back." With that he left her on the floor holding the cut end of her hair.

8888888888

It didn't take long to pack the few things she wanted to bring. A few changes of clothes, her study material, and some personal items. Three bags all together with her back pack. Walking through the street she was glade it was still early. The few people out didn't pay much attention to her. Stopping at a familiar door Keiku rings the bell.

"Yeah I'm coming," a voice calls out. Opening the door the dark haired Haitani stands wearing pants and red T-shirt. "Keiku what are you...," he stops looking closely at her. Her hair was cut jagged short and tear marks stained her face. Looking down at the three bags he knew what had happened. "Come in," he says taking a bag.

Leading her in Haitani sets the bag aside and takes the other two. Offering tea he sits and listens to her story. At the end Keiku was crying again so Haitani did the only thing he knew to. He took her in his arms and held her until she fell asleep. Leaving her on the couch with a blanket he calls in their absence to the school. He sits watching TV. waiting for Keiku to wake.

It was only a hour later when she did. "It's fine, you can stay for as long as you need to," he says reassuring her. "You want to take a bath," he asks scratching his head,"I could go get one ready for you." "Yeah that would be nice," she says smiling at him. He nods heading to prepare the bath for her. In the bath Keiku runs through all her options at the time.

She needed to get her hair cut to fit her new short hair style. She got most of her things last night but much of her stuff was still at home. "Can't really call it home anymore," she says sinking deeper into the bath. "I guess anything that I left was thrown away," Keiku says leaning back in the bath,"So what I have is all I have." She soaked in the bath for another half hour before getting out.

Drying then dressing herself Keiku heads back into the living room. Haitani was kind enough to let her stay until she graduated. She didn't want to be a free loader but he wouldn't let her leave until she was able to. She would need to find a job and then a place to live after that. Maybe it wouldn't be so tough in the long run after all. Maybe just maybe it was all going to work out in the end after all. At least that's what she hoped anyway.

End chapter Five

AN: So that's the end of chapter five. I didn't change the rating but I feel as if I might have almost needed to. Was it too much for her past. I made her family the traditional kind for a reason. They always had this hope that she would grow up and marry into a good family then have a child to continue the line. And I didn't put Kanako in the chapter because I wanted her to be put in later. At the time of this chapter she is off with Granny Hina.

Nothing else really come to mind to tell. If ya want to know anything just message me of leave a review and I will get to ya as soon as possible.

And again thank you for reading my attempt at a Love Hina story.

Till next time (^^)


	6. Chapter 6: Budding Friendships

Finally th sixth chapter is up. Sorry it took me so long to post it. Holidays and my birthday just got me far off track. I thank all my readers for sticking with me so far. I thought through this chapter and started to show signs of a budding relationship. Weather that will be a friendship or something more is still up in the air. Also in this story Kitsune has had somewhat of a past as well. Nothing like being the town whore or anything like that. Just some bad experiences with past boyfriends is all. But important non the less.

Disclaimer: I do not own my any means Love Hina or any of the characters I am using other then my own created ones (If there are going to be any at all).

Not much on AN this time so on with the story.

**A Different Start**

**Chapter Six****:** Budding friendships

"And I stayed there until I graduated," Keiku says finishing her story,"I started working odd jobs for the past two years saving all I could. I finally came here to ask Granny for help." Kitsune sits stunned from her tale._ That would be the worst possible thing to happen_ she thinks feeling a small lump sorrow for her_ And she's been through it all. She's been through more then me._

"Keiku I... I have no idea what you must have gone through," Kitsune says opting for the truth,"I've never been treated like that by my parents or my friends. But I am here if you need anything." Keiku stares at the fox her mouth moving with no words coming out. Kitsune reaches out and pulls the girl to her. "It's ok Keiku," she says hugging her tightly," doesn't it feel good to get that out in the open."

Keiku just returns the hug welcoming the warm embrace. After a minute or so Kitsune pulls away from the hug. "So you really don't like guys at all?" Kitsune asks her curious side beginning to surface. "No not really," she says a light blush starting to appear,"I always thought I was weird until I met.. I met Miina."

"So she was your first huh," Kitsune says her hand on Keiku's shoulder. "She was my only one," Keiku says lowering her head,"Before her I didn't know what it felt like to be loved like that. I guess I still don't know what it feels like." "So what's it like to um... like a girl?" Kitsune asks trying to change the subject. "It's... well I guess you could say it's the same as liking a boy," Keiku says scratching the back of her head,"I really wouldn't know how that feels though."

"That's right you've only been with a girl," Kitsune says looking away a pink blush coming to the surface of he cheeks. "So what made you choose girls anyway," she asks still curious," was it something you just felt or a choice." "I guess it was a feeling," Keiku says her eyes not focusing on anything," I thought it was a feeling anyway."

_Why do I feel like this is going in the wrong direction_ Kitsune thinks looking over at the young girl. "Well I have to go and get some things finished up before I turn in for the night," Kitsune says standing," If you want you can sleep here tonight."_ Did I just offer what I think I did_ she questions her own thoughts. "No that's ok," Keiku says her blush increasing,"it wouldn't look right if I stayed here tonight. You've already done enough for me, I don't want to cause you any more trouble."

Not wanting to say anything wrong the fox just nods following Keiku to the door. Hugging her Kitsune wishes her a good night and that she will see her in the morning. Closing the door Kitsune leans against the frame. "What the hell was that," she says aloud," It's like I didn't know when to stop. Like I wanted to know how it feels to be with..." Kitsune shakes her head clearing her thoughts.

"It's nothing like that," she says assuring herself," I was just alittle curious is all." With that out of the way Kitsune gathers some papers together and changes for bed. Maybe the morning would bring better luck for the poor girl.

8888888888

At least that's what Kitsune had hoped. But things in Hinata sou were never that easy. Naru just ignored Keiku during breakfast. Keiku could sense that she was angry with her but she didn't know why. Motoko on the other hand kept glancing at her while not talking to her directly.

Between Su being her curious self and Shinobu worrying over what ever was over everyone the morning was quiet chaotic. Kitsune had managed to help Keiku out of several subjects that she didn't want to be in. But every time she did Naru would give her a look. Eventually breakfast ended with everyone heading off in their own direction. Keiku was able to relax in her room. Just when she was sitting down to study a knock comes from the door.

"Who is it?" she asks standing back up. "Haruka," she says,"can we talk Keiku?" "Sure," she says opening the door smiling at her aunt. Closing the door behind her Haruka walks over to the small desk and leans against it. "Can I offer you some tea" she says pulling out two cups. "I called your dad the other day," she says direct and to the point. Keiku nearly drops the tea cups at hearing that.

"Y-You did," she says forcefully holding her smile,"and how is he doing. I hope he's well, haven't seen him in a while." "Is what he said true," she asks another direct question. Keiku visibly flinched at this knowing she knew. Keiku half laughed at the sad irony. Three if not four people knew her situation. And here she was playing dumb about it all. "About what," she asks holding back the urge to run.

_Maybe Kitsune can..._ she stops dead in her thoughts. Was she really ready to run to the fox for help. Kitsune did offer to help if needed. "You know what," Haruka says tired of playing her game," are you gay?" There it was all out in the open. She could deny it and hope she believed it. But she knew that her aunt already knew the truth. What would lying get her now.

"Y-Yes Aunt Haruka," she says her nervous nature getting the better of her. "Are you ashamed of being that way," Haruka says taking a pull from her cigarette. "I... don't know anymore," she says tear threatening to fall,"after all that dad said and then my friends I... I don't know anymore."

_I really should hurt you right now bro_ she thinks looking over her shaking niece. Haruka walks to her and pull her into a hug,"It's ok, nothing to worry about. I don't care what your choice is. Your still my niece after all." To this Keiku breaks out into tears gripping her aunt. She cries until her tears run out. Getting it out in front of her aunt felt so freeing to her.

"So I know now," she says still holding her niece,"You don't have to hide it around me." "Kitsune knows," Keiku says wiping her eyes,"and I think Naru does too." Haruka was surprised, though she never showed it, at this new bit of information. "They know and Kitsune hasn't said anything," she asks not believing her ears,"and Naru hasn't yelled at you yet."

"I told Kitsune everything after she found some photos in my book," she says remembering last night,"and Naru is just ignoring me."_ Well that's two down that know_ she thinks,"Are you going to tell the others?" "I might as well," she says,"half of the girls know already. You and Kitsune are ok with it and Naru will just ignore me. I don't know what the other three will do."

"Su is ok with anyone, it's just her nature. Shinobu will be ok after awhile," Haruka says nodding to herself,"Motoko will... deal with it." Keiku nods still unsure if she can do this. "We can do this when ever your ready," Haruka says rubbing Keiku's shoulder. "Maybe after dinner," she says taking a breath,"that will give me time to tell Kitsune."

Haruka just nods as she turns to leave,"I'll be back then. I need to get back to the tea house and get ready for lunch." Smiling Keiku says good bye and watches her aunt leave the room. A small knot in her stomach was forming at the thought of revealing herself to everyone. She might as well tell Kitsune now and get that over with.

8888888888

Dinner was it's normal chaotic mess. Su was demanding banana's while Motoko kept telling her no. Shinobu was asking if everything was good and Naru just ignored Keiku. Keiku was her quiet self as the new norm. Nothing was really out of order except for one person. Kitsune was unusually quiet and deep in thought. She didn't even drink any sake at dinner either.

This did not go unnoticed by the rest of the girls. They didn't say anything just putting it off on her job or something. Once everyone was finished Keiku asked if they could met her in the main room. They all agreed, Naru just turned without saying anything. Sitting around in the room Keiku stood before them nervous and slightly shaking. Once she had their attention Keiku began.

"I have something to tell you all," she says wondering were to start," I've lied to your all." To this the other girls focus on her. "I'm... I'm... I'm not really in Tokyo... U," she says playing it cautious,"I'm a two year failure at trying to get in." Shinobu stares wide eyed at her. Su only stares not really effected by the news. Kitsune remains motionless watching the others. Naru just stares at her the same uncaring look. And to everyones surprise Motoko only nods.

"Wait... you don't care that I lied to you all," Keiku asks not sure she wants to hear the answer. "You had talked while sleeping when I was watching over you," Motoko says calmly,"You had asked my why you couldn't get into Tokyo U. I then over heard Haruka-san at the tea house." Keiku almost fainted at the sudden information. Sitting down Keiku braces herself for the next part.

"I have something else to say," she says waiting for the girls attention. "It's about me personally. I... I'm not sure how you all will takes this but... I'm ah... I... I don't think I can do this." Keiku looks at Kitsune who smiles at her._ Guess I have to help out in the end after all_ she thinks standing up. "What she's trying to say is that she," Kitsune says walking next to her. She pulls her to her feet and faces her.

"This is so going to cost you," she whispers to a confused Keiku. Before Keiku could say anything Kitsune leans in and Kisses her. She protests for but a second before scumming to her soft kiss. Slowly closing her eyes Keiku stands losing site of the rest of the world. Kitsune pulls away leaving Keiku stunned eyes half opened. The rest of the girls just stare on shocked and flustered.

"Kitsune why did you do that," Naru yells breaking Keiku out of her trance. Turning crimson Keiku falls back into the chair looking over the other girls. "I have my reasons" the fox says,"And it helped get things out in the open didn't it." "She's gay," Motoko says losing her calm composure. Shinobu sits wide eyed a deep blush across her face. Su just sits smiling her normal goofy way. Naru just stares daggers at Keiku for reasons the young Urashima couldn't see.

"I'm sorry,"Keiku says dropping her head still blushing,"If it's too weird I can leave." Kitsune places a hand on her shoulder trying to assure her. "I don't she a reason for you to leave," Su says breaking the silence,"So what if you like girls." Everyone turns to the young gaijin surprised. This sudden out look lightens the mood of the rest of the girls. "I... I don't care either," Shinobu quietly says still embarrassed. "She has done nothing wrong or perverted," Motoko says calming her emotions,"her choice should not cause her to leave."

"Fine" Naru says folding her arms,"Just don't do anything perverted with anyone here." "Of course not," Keiku responds shaking her head,"I would never think of it." "Then it's settled," Kitsune says stopping the conversation before it gets out of control,"She can stay here for as long as she likes." All the other girls nod there agreement. "Well it is getting late and Keiku has been through a lot," Kitsune says moving Keiku away from the group,"so lets continue this tomorrow."

Keiku just lets her self be pushed away to her room. "But Kitsune I'm not tired," she says turning around the corner. "Yeah I know but it's best to let it sink in on them for the night," Kitsune says stopping at her door,"So get some rest and take it easy ok." Nodding Keiku thanks Kitsune for her help and retreats to her room.

8888888888

_I can't believe they didn't care_ she thought still shocked. Her mind ran through every possible situation and this wasn't even on the list. "And her lips were so soft," Keiku says aloud. Mentally breaking she looks around quickly for signs of anyone. "I shouldn't say things like that about her," she says sighing,"She has helped me so much." Shaking her head she mutters to herself,"I need a bath to clear my head."

Taking some clothes she head off to the hot spring. Lost in her own thoughts she failed to notice the three baskets of clothes. Stepping out into the warm air Keiku takes a deep breath. "This will clear... my...," she stops mid sentence as three pairs of eyes turn to her.

Keiku blushes a deep crimson upon seeing Motoko, Kitsune, and Naru all in the hot spring wearing nothing. Covering herself and quickly turning around Keiku closing her eyes as tight as she can. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she says in fast repetition,"I didn't know anyone was in here. I'll come back later." With that said, and before anyone could say anything else, she dashes out of the springs.

Quickly throwing on her clothes she runs all the way back to her room. Closing the door she leans against the wall next to it trying to catch her breath. Sliding down she pulls her knees to her chest resting her head on her folded arms._ What did I just do_ she mentally yells at herself_ They just accepted me and then I go and mess it up. Father was right I am a failure in the end_.

Keiku continues to belittle herself looking over all her past failures. Not getting into Tokyo U, getting fired from her first job, losing all her friends at school, getting kicked out of her family for not being a better daughter, and a thousand other short comings. Fighting for control over the freshly formed tears Keiku slowly cries knowing that tomorrow will be another bad day in her growing list of them.

8888888888

Someone was calling he name. A soft voice with a hint of something. Caring? Concern? Worry? she couldn't tell. The gentle warm touch and a slow easy shake brought Keiku's head up. Shielding her eyes from the harsh ceiling light she asks,"Who is it?" "Don't tell me you already forgot shugga," the fox woman says with a smile.

"K-Kitsune I'm... I'm...," was all she could say before a finger was placed against her lips. "Don't cha go and worry about earlier," she says pulling her hand back,"Na harm done. after all it was a simple mistake right?" "R-Right I wasn't thinking about the kiss... I mean I... I um," she says blushing from the sudden embarrassment. "Sent you for a loop did it," she says smiling her mischievous smile.

Dropping her head Keiku sighs,"I guess I really am a pervert if I'm thinking that after all the help you gave me." "Nonsense girl, you have natural human desires just like everyone else," Kitsune says lifting Keiku's head looking eye to eye,"I'm actually flattered that I can make both boys and girls think about me that way." "I wasn't thinking that yet... I mean T was thinking about the kiss," she quickly corrects herself. It didn't, however, go unnoticed by the fox.

"And," she says,"how was it?" Her blush deepens at the memory. "It was soft and warm," she finally says looking away from her. "That sounds like a kiss from a mother," Kitsune says pulling the strings she knows are there. "NO!" she half yells turning back to face her,"It was more caring then my mothers kisses. It was like... like... it was just soft and warm."

"You like me don't ya," Kitsune finally says after taking in all of what Keiku said. "I don't know. I've only ever loved one person before," she says a sudden image of Miina coming to mind,"And that wasn't real. I really don't know what love is. I think your smart and caring and beautiful but I don't know if that's love." The pain in her voice was enough to make the fox to reach out and pull the young Urashima into a tight embrace.

"Shugga you know what love is," she whispers trying to calm the young girl,"The way you reacted after you found out about Miina shows you do. You wouldn't feel this bad or this hopeless if you didn't." To Kitsune's surprise Keiku wraps her arms around her returning the hug. "Thank you Kitsune," she says laying her head on the ashen blonds shoulder.

"Anytime Keiku anytime," she replies smiling. "I wish I had met you first," Keiku sighs,"I would have been happy with you." "Thanks Keiku but I'm not on that side," she says half laughing. "I know," she says still holding onto Kitsune,"I feel better just thinking about it is all." Keiku suddenly pulls back her eyes cast down. "I'm sorry again," she says above a whisper,"I didn't mean to make you feel uneasy."

"It's ok," she says still a bit off,"I've just never been hit on by another girl before." Keiku just quietly sits unsure of what to say. "So are you going to be ok for the night," Kitsune asks looking out the window,"it is getting late and you have to go to prep school tomorrow." "How did you know about my prep school?" Keiku wonders. "Well after you said that you weren't in Tokyo U and Naru starts back with hers tomorrow. I just put two and two together," she says smiling her all knowing smile,"That and the school called earlier today and said you transfer was done."

Keiku almost fall over dropping her head again," Even if you didn't find out from me the call would have done it." "Well tomorrow is a big day so get some sleep," she says standing,"I'll see you in the morning at breakfast." Keiku nods smiling back at her knowing that her list of worries just got a few items smaller. Suddenly a thought came to her,"Kitsune you asked me about the kiss earlier but you never said how you felt about it."

Stopping at the door she turns her mischievous grin back. "You never asked," she says one eye opened with a glint of something Keiku couldn't place. Saying nothing more the resident fox walks out the door winking at the confused Keiku.

8888888888

She was late. Keiku couldn't believe she was late for her first day of prep school. She had her alarm set and everything. That's what still confused her the most. When she woke that morning the clock was against the far wall lying like it had been thrown. She really wasn't a morning person. Bursting into the classroom Keiku apologizes for being late.

After her teacher told her to come back after class Keiku took her seat. Haitani and Shirai just laughed to themselves at the breathless Keiku. Class went over just as Keiku had expected if not a bit slowly. It was after class that the day started to get strange. The teacher had let her of with a warning this time because she was new to the class. But what happened next was something she didn't expect. A nerdy looking girl with thick round glasses walks up to her and her two friends.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute," she asks looking at Haitani and Shirai,"In private." "Do I know you?" Keiku asks trying to pin down the familiar feeling about the girl. "Just come on," she says grabbing Keiku's sleeve and pulling her out of the room. Reaching the roof Keiku finally pulls away. "What are you doing pulling me all the way up here for," she says looking around for anyone else that might be on the roof.

"You really can't tell it's me," she says hands on her hips,"You really are clueless." "Naru?" Keiku says as the girl pulls her glasses off. "About time you remembered," Naru says putting her glasses back. "I didn't know you went to this prep school," was all Keiku could think to say. "We were on the same train this morning," she says sighing,"And I ran into the class just before you did."

"I guess I really didn't notice with that outfit you got on," she says looking Naru over. "LOOK!" Naru says getting Keiku's attention,"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday. I was out of line and didn't give you a chance. I'm just not used to the whole lesbian thing."

Keiku stands there eyes wide,"I... thank you Naru." "I know it's not the normal way a girl should act but... just... thank you for at least giving me a chance to show that I'm a good person," she say smiling at the younger girl. Naru nods smiling herself,"Just give me some time to get used to it ok."

"Sure Naru," Keiku says nodding. Keiku felt like her world was getting brighter. Maybe just maybe coming to Hinata sou was a good thing in more ways then one. At least that's what the young Urashima thought anyway. The rest of the day Keiku was smiling for some reason, and truth be told she didn't care what they were.

End chapter Six

AN:And that is chapter six. Yeah I know its a bit shorter then the last chapter. I still liked the way it came out though. And yes I know I had Kitsune act kinda out of character but it was just something I though she would do. It teased Keiku, embarrassed the other girls, and made Keiku indebted to her. All in all a win win for her.

I have finally come down to two choices for a Keiku pairing. After talking with another female Keitaro author I have narrowed it down to Kitsune or Mutsumi. I have seen a lot of Naru and Keitaro or Motoko and Keitaro. Plus a female Keitaro and Motoko story has already been done. Still undecided though on who to pick. While Kitsune is open minded and a caring person at heart Mutsumi would be the loving and supportive kind of person. It's just so hard to pick between them.

Well thats all for the AN this time. And as always please review and tell me what you think.

P.S. The next chapter should be out within the week.

Till next time (^^)


	7. Chapter 7: The one Mistake

So I got this chapter finished faster then I thought I would. I was really hitting it this time too. Oh and to let my Love Hina readers know I am making this my top story. I posted a new Armored Core story right before this but I am only doing that one when I get a chance. Updates to this story are my top priority. I just had this idea for a new story and ran with it.

And I would like to apologize ahead of time for the slurred speech ahead. I'm not telling where or why it's there but it is there. I have to say that was the hardest thing I had to write for this chapter. I wanted to make it sound real but wanted everyone to understand it too. I hope I did ok.

Oh and if your younger then 21 you shouldn't drink. It can really mess you up if your not prepared. I know that from experience. So just wait until it's your turn and all.

This is also the part of the story where it starts to skip ahead in time. I skipped afew things in the manga and used a couple of things too. You'll see the events I'm talking about I'm sure. Also Somethings are happening differently. I wanted to change them to fit the story more then they did.

Disclaimer: I do not own by any means Love Hina or any of the characters I am using other then my own created ones (If there are going to be any at all).

Well that's all from me this time.

**A Different Start**

**Chapter Seven:** The one mistake

The days seemed to flash by for Keiku. Motoko, Shinobu, Naru, and Su would go off to school in the morning. Kitsune would lounge about between her so called journalistic career. And Keiku would study and go to prep school along with Naru. Even after all that the girls still managed to have a family like attitude. Eating together and the occasional bath, though Keiku rarely ever bathed with them.

Even after everyone's acceptance she still felt like it was a betrayal of their trust if she did. Though Kitsune teased her endlessly for it but they all knew she was only trying to prevent any misunderstandings. Her relationship had improved with everyone including Naru, all be it a slow improvement.

But that improvement was the reason she was in this situation in the first place. Hiding under Naru's kotatsu waiting for Kitsune to leave. Keiku really didn't know why Naru had shoved her under it but there was little she could do now. It was getting way to hot for her and she couldn't see very well. Where are my glasses she wonders trying to keep from touching Kitsune. I can't stay under much longer she says trying to keep her breath low I'm running out of air.

My head feels dizzy she thinks as her limited vision starts to blur and grow fuzzy. She reaches out feeling for the opening as she encounters something soft. I need to get out she thinks grabbing at what ever the soft thing was. Her breath coming in quick short gasps she pulls again trying to reach fresh air. Suddenly the soft thing pulls away as Keiku is pulled from under the kotatsu.

"Just what the hell were you doing under there!?" Naru growls as Keiku tries to focus her vision slowly returning. "I'm... sorry... I couldn't breath," she says slowing her breathing,"I was trying to find an opening. What was I grabbing?" Naru blushes a deep shade of red,"It was nothing."

"I guess I should get back to my room before Kitsune comes back," she says scratching the back of her head,"Thanks again for helping me study" "Your welcome," she says smiling,"But next time how about asking earlier then this." "Ok," Keiku says as Naru pats her on the back.

"Hey Naru I got this cold remedy that works wonders," Kitsune says throwing open her door,"And what's this?" Keiku and Naru both pale as she smiles her wide mischievous grin. Kitsune was about to yell out some random perverted comment when she saw the fear in Keiku's eyes.

Maybe I'll let them go... easier this time she thinks placing her hands on her hips,"Four bottles." Keiku already knew what that meant as she had previously bought her six bottles of fine Sake for the 'help' she gave her when she was coming out to the others. "Fine," she says knowing she'll have to skip lunch for a couple of days after this.

Smiling Kitsune just walks off not saying another word. "Do I even want to know what that was about," Naru asks completely confused. "No not really," Keiku replies saying her thanks again before leaving. Something inside tells Keiku that this is only the beginning of her expenses.

8888888888

"So how did the test go," Kitsune asks just as Keiku walks in the door. Moments later Naru walks in smiling a triumphant victory. The mood of the dorms current ronin and the over happy Naru told her everything. "Not that good huh?" she says as Keiku drops down on the couch beside her.

"I failed but Naru pasted with flying colors," she says in a less then happy tone,"I can still pass the real test next month but I really need to study more." "Don't ya think ya study enough as it is," Kitsune says taking a sip of some kind of alcohol Keiku could place.

"I'll be in the spring if you need anything," Naru says passing the two girls on the couch. Kitsune waves to her as she returns to depressed ronin,"When was the last time ya went out and had some fun." "To much work to be done to have fun," she says matter of factly,"plus I really don't have a social life." Kitsune takes another sip as a plan was forming in her head.

"All I'm saying it that ya work to hard," she says taking notes on her idea,"You'll burn yourself out like that." "A small break wouldn't hurt I guess," she says submitting to Kitsune's point of view,"But what can I do I have no money."

Kitsune inwardly flinches as Keiku stares at her fully aware of why she didn't have any money. Maybe this will make up for it she thinks needing to get everything ready for later. "Well you look tired as hell so why not go up and rest," she says hoping to get her out of the way for the time being,"I'll come and get you when dinner is ready."

Nodding Keiku stands heading up to her room. "Now to finds the others," she says getting up and searching for the rest of Hinata sou's residents. After about fifteen minutes she gathers the small group together minus Keiku and Naru who are up in their rooms.

"Look I was thinking that maybe we could give them a small party for tying so hard lately," she says as Motoko just stares at her,"Since Christmas is in acouple days we could make it a Christmas and a good work party combined." "Your just using them to have another party aren't you," the young swordswoman says cutting right to the point. "Look it really is for them I promise," Kitsune says holding her hands together in a praying motion,"Naru's studying from morning to night while Keiku is just getting burned out from it all. They could use a little party to help loosen them up a bit."

Motoko finally nods finding no fault in her reasoning. Su agrees easily as she just sees it as another way to have fun. Shinobu shyly nods asking for a list of what she needs to cook. Giving each girl their own task Kitsune heads out to get the parties most important ingredient, alcohol.

8888888888

Opening her eyes Keiku looks around her room wiping the sleep from them. "I must of fallen asleep," she concludes stretching her stiff muscles. "I wonder why it's so quiet," she says aloud reachng for her door just as it opens. "Ah," she yells jumping back only to trip and fall flat on her butt.

"K-Kitsune you scared me!" she says trying to control her shaking,"Is dinner ready." "Something like that," she says offering Keiku a hand up. Taking the hand Keiku looks at her confused,"What does that mean?" "You'll find out so come on," she says pulling Keiku along by the same hand. Reaching the bottom floor Keiku stares wide eyed.

"What's all this?" she asks turning back to Kitsune. "Well I said you were working yourself to much," she says opening on eye,"You and Naru need to learn to have some fun every now and then. Other wise you'll just burn out like I said before." Keiku just stands unable to say anything at all. "Don't just stand there girl," she says pushing Keiku in the back,"We have a party to start." Smiling Keiku walks with Kitsune over to the other girls ready to begin the celebrations.

After eating, drinking, and even karaoke most of the girls seem to be reaching their limits. Naru lays passed out on the couch while Motoko and Su sleep on the floor. Shinobu retreated to her room earlier and fell asleep in her bed. The only ones still up were Keiku and Kitsune. Kitsune knew why she was still up and kicking but having Keiku still with her was surprising even to the fox.

"I 'idn't know yahs' could hold yus liquar," she says somewhat slurred,"Ya druank a'lmoust as much as'h me." "I coul'd alwiys driank for s'some reasion," she says slurring as Kitsune was,"Nevher ralley knew why I coul'd vough." "We shoold get thevm s'some colvers," Kitsune says trying to stand. "I'll help," Keiku adds trying to stand herself.

With help from the other the two manage to cover Naru, Motoko, and Su with little difficulty. Getting up to their rooms proved to be a harder challenge. The stair case seemed to move with every step. Reaching Keiku's door they stop steadying themselves against the door frame.

"Thangs for thifs Kitsune," Keiku says looking at the younger fox. "Anzytime girl," she replies patting the drunken girl on the head. "Yus nead anzymore help wifh anzything," she asks her normal foxy smile somewhat off. Keiku remains silent for a time before reaching out to Kitsune. "Stay wizh me toniaht," she says looking into Kitsune's partially open eyes,"jhust tonighz pwease."

Kitsune stands there knowing that she should say something but nothing comes out. Instead she nods walking into the room closing the door behind her. Even after that something was still just out of her minds reach. Maybe I should stop drinking so much she thinks before she looses focus again.

8888888888

"My head hurts so much right now," Naru says drinking some herbal tea,"I hope this works like Kitsune said it would." "Why did I drink so much," the staggering swordswoman says walking into the kitchen. "I think it was either Kitsune or Su that kept giving you a new drink every time yours ran out," Naru replies to her trying to remember all of last night,"Speaking of which were is Su?"

"She's still sleeping in the main room,"Motoko says sitting beside Naru,"I moved her to the couch." "I remember Shinobu went to bed early," Naru says rubbing her head,"I guess Kitsune and Keiku made it to theirs too." "It must have been them that had covered us last night then," Motoko adds in after thinking it over. "Here," Naru says offering a new cup of tea to Motoko,"This will help."

"Ah thank you," she says taking the cup,"My head feels like it was hit by a training bokken." "Good thing it's the week end," Naru says taking another drink,"But I still have prep school later. Keiku does to if I remember correctly. Someone should go and wake her up." Neither girl makes a move as they continue to drink their tea.

"I guess she can sleep in a bit longer," Naru says finishing her tea. Fixing another cup she places it on a tray. "I'll take this up to Kitsune to drink," she says as Motoko nods taking a sip of her own tea. Knocking on her door Naru waits as no one answers. "Were is she?" she asks herself.

Sliding the door she scans the empty room. "Looks like she didn't even sleep here last night," she says thinking on where Kitsune could be,"Maybe Keiku knows were she is." Closing the door she walks next door to Keikus room. "Keiku are you up?" she asks gently knocking. "I was wondering if you've seen Kitsune...," she stops dropping the tray.

Kitsune was sleeping soundly on Keiku's futon her body sprawled out. What shocked Naru was the extra person sleeping with her. Keiku was hugging onto Kitsune using her arm as a pillow. Both seemed to be smiling unaware of their surroundings.

Naru backed away unable to say a word at the scene before her. Quietly closing the door Naru rushes away and back down to the kitchen. "Is something wrong Naru-san," Motoko asks watching as Naru jumps in surprise. "N-Nothing is wrong," she says unsure if she should tell her of what she has just seen. "I'm going out for a walk I'll be back later," Naru quickly says hoping the fresh air will clear her head. Just as she was leaving the very two girls she was thinking of began to wake.

8888888888

Kitsune slowly opened her eyes using a hand to shield her eyes from the harsh sunlight. "What happened?" she asks herself out loud,"And where am I?" Trying to sit up she find herself being pulled down by an unknown force. Looking down Kitsune's eyes shot open in shock as Keiku lays holding her. What the hell she says trying to remember last night.

Rubbing her temple with her free hand Kitsune wonders on what to do. "Um... Keiku, hey, wake up," Kitsune says gently shaking her awake. Lifting her head Keiku smiles,"Good morning." Seconds go by before Keiku shocks herself fully awake. Pulling away from Kitsune she covers her mouth in a mix of fear and shock.

"K-Kitsune what... what happened last night," she stammers out,"We didn't... do anything... did we?" "I really don't know," Kitsune says just as confused,"The last thing I remember was walking together up the stairs to go to bed. But then something happened that I can't remember."

"Oh god I knew I shouldn't have drank anything," Keiku cries starting to shake,"I did something bad and I can't even remember it. I'm sorry Kitsune, I'm so sorry." Tears began to fall from her as Keiku's shaking grew in momentum. Kitsune just sat there watching the girl breakdown. "I can't believe I did anything to you," she says between sobs,"I tainted you."

Kitsune shakes herself of the haze as she reaches out to Keiku. "Don't touch me," she rasps out pulling away from her,"You'll just get dirty from me." With a new strength Kitsune grabs Keiku and pulls her into a strong embrace. "Your not dirty or a bad person," she says fighting with her,"We were drunk and didn't have control over our actions. Hell we don't even know what we did!"

Still trying to pull away Keiku begins to lose her strength as Kitsune refuses to let her go. Eventually Keiku relaxes against Kitsune her emotional storm slowly dying down. "Kitsune," she says just above a whisper,"help me." She sits holding Keiku gently stroking her hair trying to figure out what to do. Lowering Keiku to her lap just as she slipped back to sleep Kitsune looks around the room.

Our clothes are still on so nothing major happened at least she thinks looking at herself and Keiku. The room looks to be in one piece she continues running through all the possible outcomes. Her head hurt from the hangover but the shock of waking up with Keiku sobered her up faster then her own herbal tea.

"What was I thinking last night?" she asks herself quietly trying to not wake Keiku,"I must have been really drunk to not remember anything." I hope no one comes and finds us like this she thinks a slight shiver of fear running up her spine poor Keiku wouldn't hear the end of it.

Laying Keiku down on the futon she quietly walks over to the desk mirror to take a look at herself. Her ashen hair was a mess from sleep. Blood shot eyes from drinking and wrinkled clothes from sleeping in them. Rubbing her neck Kitsune spots something in the mirror. Leaning closer she examines the mark closer. "Hell!" she says knowing exactly what the mark is. This was the worst possible time to get a hickey.

"I need to get back to my room and change," she says checking first Keiku then the door,"I need to get a turtle neck or scarf to hide this." Finding no one in the hall she makes a dash for her room next door. Quickly changing she grabs a light brown turtle neck and blue jean pants. "I hope this is enough for now," she says walking back out of her room.

Just as she was about to open Keiku door to check on her Motoko appears from the stair way. "Good morning Konno-san," she says holding a cup of tea. "Motoko! Geez girl don't scare me like that," Kitsune says pulling her hand away from the door,"So what are you up to." "I was bringing a cup of herbal tea to Urashima-san," she says holding up the cup,"It was something Naru-san had given to me this morning for my headache."

"Yeah that stuff really helps," she says before a thought crosses her mind,"Were is Naru anyway." "She left after taking a cup of tea up to you," Motoko says stopping in front of Keiku's door,"She seemed troubled by something though." Kitsune just stands the color fading from her face. "Were you checking in on her as well," Motoko asks waiting for Kitsune to reply.

"Wha... I mean yes I was," she quickly corrects herself,"She kinda drank too much last night. I was just making sure she was ok is all." "Then could you give her this for me," she says handing her the cup of tea,"I have practice I have to attend." "Sure no problem," she says taking the cup,"I'll give it to her."

Nodding Motoko disappears down the stairs the same way she arrived. Waiting for any sign of her coming back up the stairs Kitsune slides open the door and steps in. Closing the door she makes her way over to the sleeping Keiku.

"Hey shugga time to get up," she says gently touching Keiku. Slowly waking Keiku rubs her head,"I feel sick." "I know. Drink this and you'll feel better," she says holding the cup to her lips. Taking a sip Keiku pulls away,"Oh god it tastes horrible." "It's better then the massive hangover your going to have," she reassures her,"now drink some more."

Keiku takes the cup and slowly drinks the foul tasting tea. "I don't think we did anything," Kitsune says getting straight to the point,"Just look at all the signs. Our clothes are still on, there no damage to the room, and neither of us are um... sore right?"

Keiku just nods a slight blush on her face. "So I think we just passed out here last night is all," Kitsune says smiling,"So nothing to worry about right?" "I guess," Keiku says still sipping her tea. "Listen we don't have to tell anyone either if you don't want to," she says leaning back on her hands,"I mean nothing happened so nothing to tell."

"Are you sure it's ok to keep it a secret from the other girls," Keiku says worried about lying tot the others. "I got no complaints so yeah I'm sure," she replies,"Now lets get you cleaned up cause you look like hell." This causes a laugh from Keiku who smilies back at the fox,"Yeah I probably do." Finishing her tea Keiku gathers some clothes to change into and follows Kitsune to the hot springs.

End chapter seven

AN: Chapter seven complete. Alot happened in this chapter. I was really worried about doing to much in this chapter. I still haven't picked a pairing yet. Please let me know what you readers would like. Mutsumi or Kitsune, which one should I pair Keiku up with.

I ended up mixing three events together in this chapter. The failing exam part, the Christmas party, and the bad luck on New Years. I pulled somethings from each and made this chapter. Hope it is as good as I think it is.

As always review and let me know what you liked or what you hated. Again anything you tell me only helps in the long run.

Till next time (^^)


	8. Chapter 8: And you are who again?

It took awhile to work this chapter out to what I thought would be a good final print. I ended up redoing several parts to fit my story. And Mutsumi makes an appearance in this chapter as well. It was actually hard to write her part. The idol mind that hides a sharp intellect was something I really wanted to get right. It one of the delays to this chapter.

Some things seem to happen at a rather fast rate in this chapter. I, once again, changed key points to fit my story. It will just keep happening at an increased rate from this point on.

Disclaimer: I do not own by any means Love Hina or any of the characters I am using other then my own created ones (If there are going to be any at all).

Not much on pre notes this time. Enjoy the chapter.

**A Different Start**

**Chapter Eight****: **And you are who again?

Everything had slowly fallen back in place, except that Naru just avoided Keiku when ever possible. Keiku had a sickening feeling she knew why but dared not ask her. The sad thing in Keiku's eyes was that she avoided Kitsune as well. Keiku had found out from the other girls that the two have been best friends since Junior high.

It hurt her to know she might be the reason for the growing gap between them. Keiku knew she had to do something to help, she just didn't know what. It was that jumble of thoughts that had her up this late staring at her ceiling. Sitting up she knew she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. Looking at the board covered hole on her ceiling Keiku spots a small sliver of light.

"She must still be up," Keiku says,"Nows as good a time as ever." Gathering her courage Keiku silently makes her way up to Naru's door. Knocking gently she waits in silence until Naru opens her door. "What do you want," she says clearly annoyed. "I just wanted to talk," Keiku says thrown off by Naru's greeting,"Please it's important."

"You have five minutes," Naru says turning back to her room. Closing the door behind herself Keiku waits until Naru offers her a seat beside her kotatsu. Sitting on her knees Keiku nervously begins,"I wanted to talk about what I think you saw last week." Naru flinches but remains silent. "I'll take your silence as you know what I'm talking about," she says fighting her run and hide impulse.

"I want you to know that nothing happened," she says receiving an unbelieving look from Naru. "The last thing that I remember is walking up to my room," she says hoping Naru will believe her,"But Kitsune says that she knows nothing happened. I really don't remember but I wanted to apologize to help Kitsune's and your relationship."

Shifting away from the kotatsu Keiku bows in front of Naru head touching her hands on the floor. "I know you don't like me and after last week you probably hate me," Keiku says choking on the last few words,"But please don't let your friendship with Kitsune end because of my stupid mistake. You can blame it on me and... hate... me too."

Naru sits there in complete shock. Was she really willing to take all the blame just to save her friendship with Kitsune. "Why are you doing this?" Naru asks speaking for the first time. Keiku sits up looking first to Naru then to the floor. "I know what it's like to lose a best friend," she says keeping her tears at bay,"It hurts so much. I know because I lose almost all my friends after I... after I was... outed is the best word I guess."

"So please just take out all you anger on me and leave Kitsune out of it," she says with a broken smile,"After all I'm familiar with being pushed away. That's all I really wanted to say so I'll be leaving now." Standing Keiku walks to the door leaving a speechless Naru staring at her empty door way. Naru couldn't study at all for the rest of the night.

8888888888

"Urashima Keiku could you see me after class," the teacher says just before the bell rings. Keiku moans causing Haitani and Shirai to laugh. All three know why the teacher wants to see her. As of late Keiku's grade have been slipping just after they started to improve. So Keiku waited after everyone left for the teacher to tell her everything she knew he would say.

"So Miss Urashima why the sudden drop in grades?" he asks,"Is something going on at home that is affecting your studying." "No sir nothing at home is affecting my studies. I'm just having a hard time with the new material," Keiku says shying away from her family.

"Well what every you were doing before you need to do it again. If this keeps up then you'll never get into any college much less Tokyo U," he says looking over some papers,"Thats all I wanted to tell you, you can go now." Keiku nods telling her teacher that she will do better before leaving the classroom._ I really need to study harder then before now that Naru isn't helping me_ Keiku thinks turning the corner. Walking right into someone Keiku falls back from the collision.

"Oww," she yelps as she hits the ground flat on her back,"that hurt." Rubbing her sore back Keiku looks over to the person she walked into. "I'm so sorry about that," she says smiling,"I wasn't watching were I was going." Keiku looks over the now prone girl. Long braided hair a shade or two darker then her own with with eyes the same color as her own.

"Miss are you ok?" Keiku asks not getting a reply. Moving forward Keiku looks for any sign from the fallen girl. Her eyes stare up life less as Keiku feels for a pulse. "S-She's dead!" Keiku yelps her eyes growing wider then normally possible. Suddenly the though to be dead girl sits up shaking her head. "Oh me oh my, did I pass out again?" she asks looking around,"Oh hello."

"H-Hi, I thought you were dead," Keiku says trying to low her heart down,"You didn't have a pulse." "Oh yes I'm anemic so I'm prone to faint from time to time," she says scratching her head. "You call not having a pulse a fainting spell," Keiku says dumbfounded. "Oh me oh my, how rude of me. My name is Mutsumi Otohime," she says smiling at Keiku,"Nice to meet you."

_Wow she's pretty when she smiles_ Keiku thinks blushing slightly. "M-My name is Keiku Urashima," she says pulling herself from her own thoughts,"Nice to meet you as well." "What a nice name," Mutsumi says smiling,"It fits such a cute face." "What!?" Keiku says nervously her blush increasing to a bright crimson,"Why did you... what do you mean?"

"I mean that you have a cute face," Mutsumi says tilting her head,"Are you in high school?" "I'm TWENTY," Keiku says almost falling over. "Oh me oh my, you're quite energetic," Mutsumi says lightly laughing,"I was wondering if you could help me. I'm looking for the administrative office but I can't seem to find it. Would you happen to know where it is?"

"Yes it's down the hall around the corner then... Why don't I take you," Keiku says seeing the girl not following her directions. "What a charming person," she says as Keiku helps her up. Taking Keiku's hand Mutsumi motions for her to go ahead. Blushing Keiku guides Mutsumi to the administrative office. "This is it Ms. Otohime," Keiku says stopping in front of the office door,"I guess I'll be off then. Good luck."

Just as she was about to turn around Mutsumi's hands reach up to her cheeks. Before Keiku could say anything Mutsumi leans forward and gently kisses her. Keiku pulls back in shock her face a deep crimson. "What are you doing!?" Keiku almost yells completely confused. "Oh me oh my, I'm sorry I just tend to kiss people when I like them," Mutsumi says tilting her head while smiling.

"Yeah well I have to be going so um yeah bye," Keiku says making a quick escape. Finding a bathroom Keiku splashes water in her still red face. "What was that about," Keiku says the kiss still fresh in her mind,"she just kissed me. I need to calm down. I have more things to worry about then that kiss."

Splashing more water and shaking the thought from her head Keiku dries herself and leaves the bathroom. "It was just one time," Keiku says,"I'm sure I'll never see her again."

8888888888

"Oh me oh my, hello there Urashima-san. It's good to see you again," Mutsumi says greeting the shocked Keiku. "But but... What are you doing here!?" Keiku says stunned. Sitting at the cafeteria eating her lunch this was the last person Keiku expected to see. "Why I am eating my lunch silly," Mutsumi replies smiling to her,"This is the school cafeteria is it not."

Taking the seat in front of Keiku Mutsumi looks over to her current reading material. "Having trouble with advanced biochemistry?" she says just as Keiku quickly closed her book. "No! I mean... I was just looking over my notes," she quickly corrects herself. "I always have trouble with remembering the simples things," she says eating something Keiku didn't even want to try and identify,"That's why I'm a two year ronin."

Keiku heart skips a beat at hearing this,"You're a ronin too." "Does that mean you are also a ronin Urashima-san," Mutsumi says holding her hand to her cheek,"I didn't think anyone else was in the same situation as myself." "Y-Yeah I'm a two year ronin trying to get into Tokyo U," Keiku says wondering why she was telling this girl she hardly knows so much.

"Oh me oh my, what a coincidence. I am also trying to get into Tokyo U," she says reaching out and taking Keiku's hand in her own,"We are like twin spirits reaching for the same goal. It was destiny that we met don't you think." "I don't really follow you," Keiku says confused and blushing from the sudden contact. "I was only kidding Urashima-san," Mutsumi says smiling,"but maybe we can study together some time. I'm sure we could help each other pass the next exam."

"Well yeah I guess," Keiku says still somewhat off,"But are you sure you want someone who had a 49 at the last mock exam." "Oh me oh, you're quite dumb aren't you," Mutsumi says tilting her head again,"But then I got a 50 on my last exam." "And you're calling me dumb," Keiku says defending herself,"Besides it's not nice to call people names."

"So when do you want to start studying Urashima-san," Mutsumi says completely ignoring Keiku's response. "Well I guess we could start today after the last class," Keiku says trying to follow her train of thought,"We could go to my... I mean your place and study." "That would be nice Urashima-san," Mutsumi says,"lets met at the water fountain after class. I'll take you to my apartment then."

"I know where that is so that works," Keiku says picturing the fountain,"Well I have to get to class so I'll met you later." "Till then Urashima-san,"Mutsumi says waving at her. Once she was out of sight Keiku just runs through the events leading up to her having a study date with Mutsumi Otohime. Keiku blushes from thinking about the kiss again when she enters her class.

Haitani and Shirai motion her over saving a seat for her. "Thought you were going to be late," Haitani says giving Keiku his knowing smile,"I mean we saw you sitting at the lunch table with that beauty." "It's not like that and you know it Haitani," Keiku says correcting her friends one track mind.

"Then what were you two talking about," Shirai pops in,"and why are you blushing." "I helped her earlier and she wanted to than me. She said we should study together since we are both going for Tokyo U," she says,"and before you say anything it was brought up in our conversation and I ran to class so I'm a little tired. There does that answer your questions."

"I was only joking Keiku," Haitani says patting her head. "Right, sorry just a little stressed about my next test is all," she says half laughing at her own reaction. "Hey you want to go out and take a break from all this studying after class?" Shirai says trying to change the mood. "Sorry but I have to do something after class so maybe another time," Keiku says smiling to the two boys.

8888888888

_How long do I have to wait here_ Keiku asks herself sitting by the fountain_ she should have been here almost fifteen minutes ago_. "Urashima-san," Mutsumi says making Keiku jump,"I'm sorry I'm late. I remembered that I didn't know were the fountain was after class."

_But then... by Kami how long was I going to wait here_ she thinking mentally face falling. "It's ok Otohime-san I just go here myself," Keiku lied,"So why don't we head to your house now." "Of course,"Mutsumi says bowing just as Keiku was standing. Bumping heads Mutsumi falls back on her butt with an,"Oww." A similar sound was heard followed by a splash.

"AAHH! Thats cold!" Keiku yells pulling herself from the fountain. On her hands and knees Keiku starts to shake feeling the chilling air washing over her. Sitting on her knees she wraps her arms around herself trying to keep warm. "Oh me oh my, Urashima-san you're soaking wet," Mutsumi says pointing out the obvious,"We need to get you out of those clothes." Helping the shaking Keiku up Mutsumi leads her down the room to her apartment.

8888888888

"Why does this always happen to me," Keiku whines finding herself wearing a towel in a strangers bathroom. Slowly stepping into the warm bath water Keiku begins to relax a bit. _Maybe this isn't so bad after all_ she thinks enjoying her bath. "Urashima-san I was thinking I could wash your back," Mutsumi says walking in wearing a towel,"After all it's the least I could do."

"NO thats ok I can wash my own back," Keiku says quickly turning her head,"please I don't hold anything against you, it was an accident after all." "Nonsense Urashima-san I insist," Mutsumi says stopping at the bath. Reaching out Mutsumi touches her back only to have her pull away. "Please I'm really ok so you don't need to worry about anything," she repeats hoping she understands.

"Oh me oh my, are you shy Urashima-san? That's so cute," Mutsumi says gently laughing. "It's not that," Keiku says spinning around only to forget the next words she was going to say. Staring at Mutsumi was the only thing she could do. Her braided dark brown hair was free washing over her back and shoulders. The towel she had showed every curve as she innocently smiled at Keiku.

Suddenly the image of the kiss appears in her mind as she becomes entranced by her lips._ She is so beautiful_ Keiku thinks not knowing any words to say. "Um Urashima-san your nose is bleeding," Mutsumi says pointing to the small trickle of blood running from her nose. Covering her nose in a flash Keiku blushes a new shade of red as she feels her cheeks run hot.

"Are you ok Urashima-san your face just got really red," Mutsumi says moving closer. "Please Otohime-san don't come any closer," Keiku pleads backing up in the bath. Mutsumi tilts her head in confusion,"Is something the matter?" "I... I need to leave," Keiku says trying to move out of the bath. Reaching for a towel to cover herself Keiku slips on the slick tile floor.

Almost in slow motion Keiku could see herself hitting the floor._ This is going to hurt_ she thinks closing her eyes tightly. Bracing herself for the hard surface she lands on something soft. Opening her eyes Keiku stares back at the brown eyes of Mutsumi Otohime. "Are you ok Urashima-san," Mutsumi asks from under her,"You're not hurt are you?"

"I... I'm...," was all she could say while staring into her caring eyes. Slowly Keiku begins to lean down closing her eyes. A shock hits her as she jerks herself up eyes wide. Mutsumi just looks on confused as to what is happening. Without saying a word Keiku jumps to her feet and rushes out of the bathroom. Grabbing her dried clothes she quickly dresses and runs from the apartment. Running all the way back to Hinata sou Keiku never once looked back.

8888888888

"What's wrong with Urashima-sempai," Shinobu asks the gathered tenants of Hinata sou,"She only leaves her room to wash, eat, and use the restroom." "Something must of happened that night she came home late," Motoko says nodding. "She did come back in different clothes," Kitsune adds. Naru remains silent knowing she may have caused her current condition.

"Someone needs to go and talk to her," Motoko says Looking at Kitsune,"You are the closest with her so..." "I'll do it," Naru says stepping forward. Before anyone could say anything she walks over to Keiku's door. "Keiku I'm coming in," she says before sliding the door open. Walking in Naru takes in the mess the room has become.

Scattered test papers and exam books litter the floor as a pile of discarded clothes fill the far corner. Keiku, herself, sits at her desk looking down at something Naru couldn't see. "Keiku are you alright?" Naru asks approaching her. "Why do I feel like this," Keiku asks not turning around. Naru immediately notices the lack of emotion in her voice.

"What do you mean," Naru asks stepping closer,"How do you feel?" "I feel twisted and confused on the inside," she says still facing away from her,"Ever sense... I can't even remember a time when I didn't feel like this. I try to forget and change but I just can't seem to." Naru stops behind her as Keiku finally turns to her. "Is something wrong with me?" she ask her eyes red from past tears.

Naru drops down beside her,"Oh god Keiku have you been crying this whole time?" "Not the whole time," she replies,"just every now and then." "Listen I'm not sure what happened or what is going on but I do know this," Naru says reaching out and pulling Keiku into a tight hug,"You're not a bad person Keiku. Remember that you have friends here that are worried about you. If something is wrong then tell us so we can help. You aren't alone."

Keiku sits silent for a time letting Naru's words sink in before bursting into tears once again. "Thank you," she whispers between sob,"Thank you all." After calming herself Keiku begins her tale of the strange events that happened. "So that's... what happened," Naru says after listening to Keiku explain her situation.

"I um... well I really don't know what to say," Naru says shaking her head,"I would, how ever, apologize to this Mutsumi Otohime if I were you. Who knows what she's thinking right now." "Yeah I really should," Keiku agrees sipping on some warm tea Naru made,"I just don't know if I can face her again." "There's know way to know until you do it," Naru says placing a hand on her shoulder,"If it helps I'll be there with you." Keiku smiles nodding her thanks taking a another sip of her tea.

8888888888

"So do you see her?' Naru asks scanning the class full of students. "No not yet," Keiku replies keeping her eyes open. "And who are you looking for?" a voice asks from behind them. "We're looking for a AAHH it's you!" Keiku yells jumping back as Naru turns to the unknown person.

"Oh me on my, well that was entertaining," Mutsumi says smiling,"who are you again?" "I'm Keiku Urashima. I helped you find the administrative office," Keiku says confused,"You wanted to study together so went to your apartment. I... I um... well I ran away after almost... um."

"I'm sorry about the other day," Keiku says bowing deeply to her,"I was at fault and feel terrible about it. Please accept my apology." Tilting her head Mutsumi smiles,"You mean the kiss?" "Yeah that," Keiku says blushing a light shade of red,"I'm not normally like that. I don't know what came over me."

"Oh me oh my, so you didn't want to kiss me?" Mutsumi says still smiling,"You looked like you did." "No it's not that, it's just I... what I mean is that I... I don't know what I mean," Keiku says frustration clouding her thoughts. "It's ok I understand," Mutsumi says taking Keiku's hand in her own.

"So your not freaked out by all this?" Naru asks pulling Mutsumi's attention to herself. "Freaked out by what?" she asked a wondering in her tone. "Haven't you been listening to what she's been telling you," Naru says almost falling over,"Just forget I said anything. So Keiku said you were trying for Tokyo U."

"Yes I am," she says smiling,"But I've failed the last two times to get in. I just seem to forget the simples things. Are you also trying to get into Tokyo U with Urashima-san?" "Yes... I mean I am trying for Tokyo U but not with Keiku," Naru says quickly correcting herself. "Do you two study together," Mutsumi asks looking at the two girls. Keiku shakes her head looking at the ground," Not really after..."

"Yes we do," Naru says stopping Keiku form finishing. "What good luck then," Mutsumi says taking Naru hand too,"Then all three of us can be study buddies." "Yeah sure," Naru and Keiku say in unison. "Oh me oh my, you two seem to act very much alike," Mutsumi says still holding their hands. Keiku blushes again while Naru just shakes her head,"We're nothing alike!"

"Then I was mistaken," she says holding her smile,"So were are we going to study after class?" "We could go to your place this time," Mutsumi says nodding,"Unless you want to go back to my apartment." "NO! I mean we can go to the Hinata sou to study," Keiku says trying to forget the incident in the bathroom,"We have a hot spring and everything." "Oh me oh my, I love hot springs," Mutsumi says clasping her hands together,"Lets go to the hot springs after class then."

8888888888

_Why do I always seem to get into situations like this_ Keiku thought holding the towel covering herself. Mutsumi, Naru, and Keiku all sat in the hot spring relaxing in the warm waters. "My that was a hard study session," Mutsumi says waving her hand in front of herself,"But relaxing in a hot spring is just the thing we needed."

"Yeah," Keiku says trying not to stare at the almost naked girl,"It's great for relieving stress." "So how long have you been living in such a wonderful place Urashima-san," Mutsumi asks starting a conversation. "About four months now," Keiku says blushing when she look up to answer,"How about you Otohime-san, how long have you been here?"

"Oh about two weeks," she says gently splashing the water around her,"I decided to move here for time to take my tests instead of traveling back and forth from Okinawa." "Your from Okinawa," Naru says changing the topic. "Well I'm from a small island just off of Okinawa," she says turning back to Keiku,"And why are you here Urashima-san?"

Keiku flinches at the question as Naru starts waving her hands,"She's just here to make traveling easier just like you. Her Grandmother owns Hinata sou." "So it appears that we have more in common then you and Narusegawa-san do," Mutsumi says causing Keiku to deepen her blush,"I'm so glade I found new friends that share the same goal as myself."

"Yeah me too," Keiku says standing from the pool of water,"I think I need to get out, I'm feeling a bit dizzy." "Oh me oh my, are you ok Urashima-san," Mutsumi asks moving closer to her,"Your not feeling like you did before are you." "No I'll be ok," she says turning to hide her blush,"I'm just going to go and rest for a bit before dinner."

"Oh me oh my, I think I should go before that then," she says stepping out of the water,"I do not wish to intrude." "Why not stay for dinner then," Naru says following her out of the water,"Shinobu always makes to much and afterwards we could study more." "Why thank you Narusegawa-san I would love that," Mutsumi says lightly bowing.

End chapter eight

AN:Chapter eight up and finished. Some serious moments and events happen in the chapter that forshadow the up coming chapters. I've pretty much left it open for either Kitsune or Mutsumi to be the paring for Keiku at this time. Though I am leaning to Mutsumi for now.

I actually had fun writing her character, all be it a stressful kinda fun. It was a nice challenge to get her bubbly personality and keen mind to mix in the right portions. I hope she comes out right to you the readers.

As always review and let me know what you liked or what you hated. Again anything you tell me only helps in the long run.

Till next time (^^)


	9. Chapter 9: A step in the right direction

I would first like to apologize to my readers about the long time between posts. I am working to a feverish point at my job right now and am working towards getting a promotion. But things are starting to calm themselves just a bit. I will do my best to get the next chapter up and readable within the next week.

Disclaimer: I do not own by any means Love Hina or any of the characters I am using other then my own created ones (If there are going to be any at all).

Not a long pre-author notes because I want you all to get to the story fast.

And here is the story.

**A Different Start**

**Chapter Nine****: **A step in the right direction

Dinner was different to say the least. All the girls seemed to welcome Mutsumi to the table with a kind smile. Kitsune started out asking all the wrong questions. Shinobu only blushed at them as Motoko glared at her. Su was being Su eating other peoples plates if they weren't careful. Naru and Keiku just sat embarrassed by it all. Mutsumi through all of it seemed to have a good time. Smiling she answered each question politely. Until the question that make Keiku flinch.

"So how did ya meet Keiku anyway?" Kitsune asks noticing her sudden flinch. "Oh I was lost after trying to find the main office," Mutsumi says smiling at Keiku,"She helped me to the office after we walked into each other." "Is that all," Kitsune says somewhat disappointed,"An her I thought something happened." "Kitsune!" Naru says getting her attention,"Don't you have anything better to do then drill our guest." "I don't mind," Mutsumi pops in with before Kitsune could reply.

"Oh me oh my, I forgot to ask you Urashima-san," she says to the lightly blushing girl,"do you still have my clothes from the other day." Keiku stares in shock at the other girls knowing they saw her come in wearing said clothes. Kitsune grins a devils smile while Motoko only looks at her in disbelief. Shinobu blushes deeply eyes wide and Naru just stares at the only smiling girl at the table. Su was the first to speak breaking the growing silence.

"So you were playing dress-up," she says stealing more food from Keiku's plate. "Ha! And you said ya didn't do anything," Kitsune says rubbing her hands together,"so spill the juicy details. Was it love at first sight or was it more of the physical kind." "Kitsune!" both Naru and Motoko yell both blushing from her previous statement. "It' nothing like that," Keiku pleads,"we were going to study together and I fell into a fountain. She took me to he apartment to dry off and take a warm bath. When I left I mistakenly took her clothes instead, that's all!"

"Well that's boring," Kitsune says,"and here I thought something spicy happened." "You forgot that you almost kissed me," Mutsumi says nodding her head,"That and you fell on top of me." Keiku just stares at her the hair on the back of her neck at end. Naru fall over from the sudden shock while Shinobu runs from the room to embarrassed to speak. Su laughs as Motoko continues to stare in disbelief. And Kitsune pats Mutsumi on the back laughing,"Way to spill the details!"

"But thats not what... I mean it wasn't like... It's complicated," Keiku says shaking the initial shock. "But you ran away after you almost did,"Mutsumi continues oblivious to Kitsune's laughter. Jumping up Keiku shakers her arms,"It wasn't that I... I..." Stopping mid sentence and slowly dropping her hands Keiku begins lean. "I... I don't... feel...," was all she got out before falling to the ground unconscious. "Urashima," Motoko calls reaching for her. "Keiku!" Naru yells trying to stop her fall. _Why do I always get into these kind of situations_ was the only thought running through her head before the world went black.

8888888888

Keiku slowly opened her eyes to her ceiling. Sitting up Keiku looks around her room trying to focus her vision. "Why do I always seem to find you in this kinda situations," Kitsune's voice call out from her desk area,"Here you might need these." Taking her glasses Keiku takes a better look around.

"Ya had us all worried about ya," she says,"Naru and that Mutsumi girl the most though. I think she's really taken a liking to ya if ya want my opinion." "Yeah I'm sure she is," Keiku says feeling a dull pan in her head,"After all I only freaked at her place and almost kissed her out of the blue." "Hey I'm not saying it's not strange but still I wouldn't discard it completely," Kitsune says smiling her 'I know something' grin.

Keiku decided not to ask thinking it a good idea to leave it at that. "How long have I been out," Keiku asks trying to change the subject. "Only about an hour now," Kitsune says taking a seat next to her,"The others are all down stairs. I could get them if ya want?" "No thats fine," she says waving her hand,"So why are you still up here?"

Kitsune leans back on her hands,"Well someone had to watch over you so I said I would." "Thanks," Keiku says lightly blushing,"You didn't have to." "I know," Kitsune says smiling,"Besides now I can ask you some questions about the unknown events that I can't seem to piece together." "Oh course," Keiku says sighing,"Now that sounds more like you." Kitsune smiles,"Ya know ya love me." Keiku just shakes her head ready for Kitsune's questions.

8888888888

"Hey everyone," Keiku says walking down the steps with Kitsune,"Sorry I worried you all. I'm feeling much better now." "Urashima-san are you sure your alright," Mutsumi says walking up to the two a look of concern on her face. "Yes Otohime-san I'm really fine," she says nodding her head. "That's good cause the melon lady was really worried," Su pokes in from her before unknown place.

"Su that's not nice to call someone that," Keiku says blushing at the reason behind the name. She was very well endowed after all. "What? I'm just talking about the watermelon she brought with her," SU says holding said melon over her head. Keiku blushes even more at the misunderstanding. "I was hoping we might enjoy it as a snack after studying," she says smiling to her,"But if you're not feeling good then we could always save it for later."

"No, no that fine. I think I could use a nice cold treat right now," Keiku says reassuring her. Leading her into the kitchen Keiku takes out some plates for everyone that just seemed to follow after hearing about the watermelon. Cutting the melon into equal parts Mutsumi hands each girl a slice. "I hope this helps," she says handing the last piece to Keiku.

"Thanks," she says the blush from before still present. Together the girl eat talking about the day and things that happened. Afterwards Keiku, Naru, and Mutsumi head back up to Keiku's room to study more. "I'm just to tired to continue studying tonight," Keiku says stretching her stiff muscles. "You're the one who wanted to study so no backing out now," Naru says suddenly yawning. "Oh me oh my, it appears that Narusegawa-san is tired as well," Mutsumi says gently laughing.

"Maybe a little break will be ok," she says pulling her glasses off. "What were your grades on the last exam," Mutsumi asks Naru leaning back on her hands,"I only got about a 50 average." "That's about what I got," Keiku says lying on the floor half under the kotatsu. "Mine was almost perfect with a 99 average," Naru says smiling at her triumph,"But I studied so much before it. I had a head ache the whole test."

"You're so lucky to be studying with such a smart person Urashima-san," Mutsumi says with no reply from Keiku. "Urashima-san?" Mutsumi asks looking over the kotatsu at the now sleeping girl,"She must of been really tired after all." "She's got the right idea though," Naru says yawning again,"It's getting to late for you to go home so why not stay over. We have an extra room."

"I guess I could if it's not an inconvenience," Mutsumi says tilting her head. "No it's alright," Naru says leaning back,"I mean we're all tired right now so it's understandable." "Thank you Narusegawa," Mutsumi says slightly bowing her head. "Call me Naru, everyone here does," she says lying her back on the floor. "Then you may call me Mutsumi, Naru-chan," Mutsumi says smiling to the younger girl. Nodding Naru closes her eyes only for a second to relax them.

8888888888

"What?" Keiku says slowly opening her eyes,"I must of fallen asleep last night." Quickly she becomes aware of two soft mounds directly in front of her. Trying to move away she realizes that Mutsumi has her arms around her head holding her in place. Trying to move her arms she feels another set tightly holding her around the middle. "How am I going to get out of this," Keiku says mentally picturing herself being held by Mutsumi and Naru.

_Please Kami let me live through this_ she prays very slowly pulling her arms free. Stopping for a moment after Naru shifts in her sleep Keiku manages to free herself from her. Now she moves on to Mutsumi and her hold on her head. Bracing herself for what she has to do Keiku takes a deep breath. Pushing her head forward Keiku's blush covers her face.

Gently moving Mutsumi's arms away Keiku pulls away thanking Kami for her good luck. This quickly turns into a curse as she stares straight into the brown eyes of a fully awake Mutsumi. "Good morning," she says smiling,"Did you sleep well." "No.. I mean yes I did but not because I... it's not what you think I swear," Keiku says trying not to wake Naru. "It's fine," she says reassuring Keiku,"I had a very nice sleep." Keiku blushes unsure at what to say.

"My back hurts,"Naru says sitting up stretching,"I must of fallen asleep on something." Keiku on gulps as Mutsumi gently laughs. "What so funny Mutsumi," Naru asks not getting the joke. "Nothing Naru-chan I was just thinking about something," Mutsumi says waving her hand. "Wait when did you two become so familiar?" Keiku asks a bit taken back. "Oh me oh my, are you jealous," Mutsumi says smiling at Keiku,"Would you like me to call you Keiku-chan then."

"That's not what I meant," Keiku says blushing so hard her cheeks hurt,"I was just wondering is all." "You're just so cute when you act that way," Mutsumi says smiling at her._ Not the smile_ Keiku says trying to look away_ she's just so beautiful when she smiles_. "Oh me oh my, you are so red Keiku-chan," Mutsumi says tilting her head,"Do you like me that much." "No it's not like that," Keiku says waving her hands,"I think you're beautiful and have a pretty smile but I wasn't thinking that I promise."

Keiku instantly deepens her blush at the statement she just made. "Well I think you are cute as well Keiku-chan," Mutsumi says smiling at the flustered girl. "And this is going to far for me," Naru says standing,"I'll show myself out so you two can be alone." Before Keiku could object Naru leaves the room. "Oh me oh my, we seem to be all alone," Mutsumi says pointing out the obvious,"How about we go to breakfast. It is about that time if I am not mistaken."

"That sound good to me," Keiku says thankful for the easy escape. Walking with her Keiku enters the kitchen. All the girls, Naru included, turn to her as they enter. "Good morning Urashima-san," Motoko says followed by a loud greeting from Su. "Breakfast is ready everyone," Shinobu says placing the plates on the table. "This all looks so good Shinobu-chan," Mutsumi says taking a seat beside Keiku. "Yeah Shinobu is a great cook," Keiku says smiling,"The food I've had since I got here has been the best I have ever had."

"Thank you Keiku-san," Shinobu says taking a seat,"I love cooking for all of my friends." "That is such a good attitude," Mutsumi says taking a bit of her food. "Thank you," Shinobu says shyly. They continued to eat talking about several things moving from topic to topic. After finishing her food Keiku excuses herself to go and take a bath in the hot springs. At the mention of the hot spring Mutsumi beams and also excuses herself from the table.

8888888888

"This is still heavenly no matter how many time I come to one," Mutsumi says relaxing in the warm water. "Yeah I love it too," Keiku says leaning against a nearby rock. After a few moments of silence Mutsumi turns to Keiku. "Do you like me?" she says all seriousness in her voice. "Yeah I like you," she says not catching her meaning,"You're a nice and kind person." Mutsumi moves over to her slowly coming to a stop next to her. "Why do you ask?" Keiku asks opening her eyes.

Mutsumi leans in not answering her question. Placing a hand on her shoulder she gently moves Keiku to face her. "Do you want to kiss me?" she says slightly smiling. Keiku stares into her soft brown eyes as she nods after finding no words in her mouth. Mutsumi's smile grows as she nods her understanding. Moving forward Mutsumi gently pushes Keiku back against the rock. Keiku closes her eyes allowing Mutsumi to control her movements.

Lifting her head slightly Keiku places her arms against Mutsumi's body. What felt like an eternity Keiku waited for the touch of her lips against her own. Then they touched and a shock went through her as Mutsumi tenderly kisses her. Keiku didn't know how long they stayed that way, maybe only a few seconds, but it felt far longer. After Mutsumi pulled away Keiku opened her eyes a deep crimson blush on her face. "So what do we do now," Keiku says unsure of her own feeling.

"Why not go out with me," Mutsumi says seeing Keiku's own uncertainty,"we can take it slow and start from the beginning. We could each slowly get to know more about the other that way." Keiku liked the idea of getting to know her more. Mutsumi really was beautiful and kind beyond anything Keiku had ever seen. "I'd like that," Keiku says smiling.

Closing her eyes again Keiku rests her head on Mutsumi's shoulder as they hold each other. "That means you have to start calling me Mutsumi ok," she says to a smiling Keiku. "I will Mutsumi-san," Keiku says feeling something new in her heart. Maybe just maybe this would be different then before.

8888888888

The rest of the week had gone by in what felt like a flash. Keiku and Mutsumi had told the others about their new relationship. They all seemed happy for her, even Naru congratulated her. After that they started to study and work together on a constant basis. They still have yet to go on a date because of all the school work they had to do. But then that was why she was waiting for her now at a Tokyo train station dressed for their first date.

Wearing a plain pair of blue jeans and a Brilliant Green band T-shirt that she had borrowed from Kitsune she was glade she brought her coat with her. The chill in the air wasn't so bad as long as the wind didn't pick up. She still wonder why she had to met her here and not at her apartment. Things like this just made her wonder on how a girl thinks, and she was one.

Thankfully she didn't have to wait long as she saw Mutsumi exit one of the train that had just come in. Keiku stopped in her tracks as Mutsumi came into sight. Wearing a short knee length light brown dress with black legging underneath and a matching blouse and over coat Keiku was stunned. She looked beyond beautiful to her with all that on.

Keiku suddenly felt under dressed at her lack of attire. She made a mental note to remedy that problem later. Waving at her Mutsumi greets her with her normal smile and hug. "Waiting long," she asks know the answer already. "No not really," Keiku says remembering the twenty minutes she waited for getting here early because of her nervousness.

"So do you have any place in particular that you want to go to today Mutsumi-san," Keiku asks having a few places she planned on taking her in mind. "I was just going to let you guide me today," she says taking her hand,"I am still rather new to Tokyo so I don't know my way around it that well yet." "Ok I know a couple of places we can go," she says leading her to the street. Walking through Tokyo Keiku notices several looks from boys that stared at them.

She was use to it by now. She was what Haitani and Shirai called at token cute girl. She really didn't believe them until she was in high school and started to got several letters from her classmates. She started to see what they meant then. After that she started to see the looks guys gave her and the low whispers as she passed. She was ok with it as long as they didn't try anything. She knew she couldn't really do anything about it so why fuse over it.

But for some reason they started to bug her this time. Then it hit her, they were looking at her and Mutsumi. That was why it annoyed her so much. Was she really jealous so soon after just starting to date her. Luckily for her while thinking on the act of being jealous she failed to notice the other looks she got. Mutsumi how ever did not.

"Keiku-chan are you going to tell me when you are taking me?" Mutsumi asks drawing her attention away from the rest of the world. "I know this little park on the far side of the city," Keiku says making her way through the crowd,"We may need to take the bus if you don't feel like walking." "I don't mind walking with you," Mutsumi says causing Keiku to lightly blush. Quietly the two walk down the busy Tokyo street Keiku gently pulling Mutsumi along tightening her grip to keep from losing her.

Finally they break away from the crowd and walk into an opening looking over a peaceful field. "Finally," Keiku mutters under her breath,"And this is the park I was telling you about. What do you think?" "It is beautiful Keiku-chan," Mutsumi says taking in the view,"Shale we walk around for a bit?" "I'd like that," Keiku says with a smile. Traveling through the park Keiku and Mutsumi finally settle on a bench to take a break from their walk.

"This is truly a beautiful place Keiku-chan," she says leaning back on the bench. "I found it when I was dating Miina...," she says before she could stop herself,"I... I... I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that up." Before Mutsumi could say anything a yell call out drawing both girls attention. "Keiku is that you?" a girl calls out walking up to them.

Pink hair and bright green eyes come into Mutsumi's vision as Keiku only flinches as the girl approaches. "Suki is that you," she says forcing a smile standing when she gets close,"I haven't seen you since we I graduated. How are you today?" "I'm fine thanks," Suki says hugging her,"How have you been. It's been like two years since anyone has seen you. Your parents said you moved out. What happened to you?"

Scratching the back of her head Keiku briefly touches the cut of her hair. "It's complicated Suki," she says half laughing,"I'd rather not talk about it. So anything interesting happen since I've been gone." "Not really," she says thinking,"I really lost contact with a lot of the old class after we all graduated. You're the first person I've seen in about four months. And about that, what brings you here to Tokyo."

"Right I'm so rude," she says motioning to Mutsumi,"This is Mutsumi Otohime. Mutsumi-san this is my old friend Suki Reijihe." "It is a pleasure to met you Reijihe-san," she says standing beside Keiku,"Any friend of Keiku-chan is a friend of mine." "Thank you Otohime-sama," Suki says smiling to her,"So what brings you here." "We are out on a date," Mutsumi says much to Keiku's sudden dread. Keiku waits for Suki to say something knowing what is coming.

"So who brought who," Suki asks causing Keiku to stare blankly at her. "Keiku-chan brought me to have a nice walk through this lovely park," Mutsumi says gently nudging her out of her daze. "Yeah that sound like her," Suki says shaking her head,"She was always the romantic dreamer back in high school." "Really I didn't know. Would you like to sit and talk with us," Mutsumi asks moving Keiku to sit back down on the bench. "Sure," Suki says taking a seat,"It has been along time. So what do you want to know?" Keiku suddenly felt a chill run down her spine. Some how this quiet first date was getting way out of hand. And Keiku had the feeling that it was only the beginning.

End chapter nine.

AN: And that was chapter nine with all it's glory. But seriously I was nervous about having Keiku and Mutsumi get together at first. I was always thinking in the back of my mind 'Did I push it too soon' or something like that. All in all though I have to say that I like this chapter for what it's worth. Some major things happened and I was worried they might not go over so well.

As always please review or comment and tell me what you think.

Till the time in next we meet. (^^)


End file.
